Mikey and Benji
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Sets place after 'Making Up for My Mistake' where Mikey Pandahaughton gets used to life at the ZPD as he develops a crush on the police department's friendly, chubby receptionist that would grow into something more meaningful. Would either of them reveal their true feelings for each other? It's a Clawhauser/OC fic! Enjoy!
1. Starting Up a Morning

This is my second Zootopia fic and this story came into mind as I did my first fic, 'Making Up for My Mistake' where the focus was on Vincent and now...one of his colleagues and friends has a love story; Michael Pandahaughton. If you don't recall, read my first Zootopia fic. I've gotten so many ideas for Mikey and Benjamin Clawhauser's storyline that it would transcend from a general friendship into something more than that. Clawhauser's my favorite character, so why not have a love interest what works with the ZPD? Hope you guys like!

* * *

Mikey and Benji

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Starting Up a Morning

5:45 AM

The alarm clock buzzes loudly and with a very deep groan, a very sleepy and sluggish Mikey Pandahaughton reaches his paw to shut off the alarm clock and just kept on sleeping for a while until another alarm buzzed on his phone and he groaned deeply as he uncovered himself and just sat on the side of the bed, trying to get that sluggish feeling off and he just shut off the alarm on his phone, but saw that he missed a call from his crush-friend Benjamin Clawhauser, which immediately perked him as well as a voicemail from him as he pressed it and heard the voicemail via speakerphone.

 _"Hey, Mikey! This is Benny here! I saw that you left me some doughnuts before I headed home from our after-work doughnut snack-outing. Just wanted to say thank you for leaving me some before I go to bed! I know it's late and you're probably asleep right now, so I'll see you tomorrow! B to the Claw is out of here, for realz! I...ugh, what did I just say? Now I just made it awkward. Bye! *giggles*"_

Hearing the voicemail from Clawhauser just made Mikey's heart fluttered and got his day started right and he chuckled softly and decided to leave Clawhauser a message and end it with a heart-eyed smiling emoji and set it on his desk as he gets himself ready for today. He started by taking a shower and as he's showering, he turned the radio on and sang along to his favorite song, 'Thinking Out Loud' from Ed Sheepan to the top of his lungs, using his shower brush as a microphone to sing aloud.

After that, he dried himself off, blow dried his entire fur, including his butt, in which he feels the warmth of the fur dryer and said, "I think my butt feels extra toasty today."

Afterwards, he got on his robe, brushed his teeth, washed his face, groomed his fur again and then puts on his daytime clothes while taking his police officer's outfit in a gym bag, grabbed his wallet, phone and keys as he headed out the door. Mikey chuckled softly as he made his way out of the apartment and into his massive car that fits his weight.

He turns on the ignition, puts his car on reverse, turns the car and puts it in drive as he makes his way to the ZPD and just have another one of those crazy days filled with car chases, traffic stops and everything in between...not to mention who's doing the dirty deeds on any criminals' digital devices, which is what he's always good at because he mostly sits on his butt to catch any criminals in the act of what they're doing online.

Before he starts off his day, he takes a stop to get some doughnuts and a coffee and also gets another for Clawhauser and after getting both doughnuts and coffee, he turns on the radio to see what's playing that can help start his day off right and the DJ said, "All right, this song has been #1 on the Roarboard Hot 100 for eight weeks and we simply just can't stop the feeling! It's still ruling the charts nonstop and with the new week starting, let's kick off your workweek for the 9th week for this artist at #1, it's 'Can't Stop the Feeling!' from Justin Timberwolf!"

"I love this song so much!" Mikey exclaimed, swaying his shoulders as he's driving.

He keeps driving all the way to the ZPD while the song keeps playing and he's in a very good mood this morning and that song is completely giving him a very peppy upbeat vibe to kick start the day, that and seeing Benjamin Clawhauser, of course. By the minute he made it there, he just grabbed his extra bag of doughnuts and coffee and entered in the headquarters. As he made it through the revolving doors, he knows that it's almost 7:00 am, because that's the time that Clawhauser comes in anyways and he leaves a bag of doughnuts and coffee for Benjamin and left a little note that reads, 'Enjoy your morning! Mikey' and heads over to the locker room to change.

Seconds later, in comes Clawhauser coming with his perky self as always, clocks himself in, greets everyone good morning and heads to his desk, where he saw a little note and a bag there. Curious, he looks at the note and it reads, 'Enjoy your morning!'. He could tell it's Mikey's handwriting because of the little heart on the exclamation point and when he looks up at the bag, it was as if Mikey read his mind already; doughnuts and coffee. He munched down several doughnuts and it was like he was in doughnut heaven right away.

At the locker room, Mikey just waited until everyone was out so that he can change to his officer's outfit because he would feel awkward just changing clothes in front of the other officers and he just spent most of the time listening to Gazelle's cover of 'Love Yourself' on his PawPhone and just got deeply into the song for a while and not long after, he saw that the coast was clear and that it's safe to change.

He puts down his phone and earbuds, picked up his duffle bag, sets it down on the ground and begins taking off his shirt, exposing his grey tank top and set it on the bench and then he takes off his pants, exposing his red briefs...unaware that Clawhauser entered the locker room to change, but paused midway when he saw Mikey in his underwear. His heart felt like it had stopped and just couldn't stop staring, despite the fact that he doesn't like being around a bunch of people in the locker room to change as well.

Clawhauser blinked his eyes and tried not to let Mikey know he's been here and hides out until it's safe to do so and Mikey puts on his police officer uniform, including his badge, holsters and a tie as well as his officer phone to catch any philandering criminals. He takes a deep breath as he puts his regular clothes in his duffel bag, closes his locker and gets himself set for today.

Only afterwards, Clawhauser shows himself and he said, "Morning, Mikey!"

"Hey, Benjamin! How are you?" asked Mikey, really happy.

Clawhauser smiled at that and said, "Just call me Ben...or Benny. Or my personal favorite, B-Claw or B to the Claw! It sounds hip, but hey..."

Mikey chuckles at this and said, "How about I can call you Benji?"

"That works too! By the way, thanks for the doughnuts and coffee! Really appreciate it!" Clawhauser exclaimed, happily.

Mikey could tell that Clawhauser is deeply appreciated by that and he said, "Anything for my doughnut loving, Gazelle fan-cheetah BFF!"

Clawhauser giggled at that response and said, "Back at ya!"

Mikey made his way out of the locker room when he saw Clawhauser changing to his officer uniform and only saw a peek of his boxers and just left the locker room amazed like he saw something indescribable as he slowly tiptoed out of the locker room without getting caught until...

"Morning, Pandahaughton."

He snapped out of it as he got startled and jumped up when he saw Judy Hopps walking past him and immediately said, "Hey, morning Judy!"

"How are you doing today?" Judy asked.

"I'm doing fine, Judy...doing just fine." Mikey replied, while taking small glances at Clawhauser.

He cleared his throat and got himself back to reality for a while without letting Judy see what he was staring at and he asked, "You ready to fight some crime today?"

Judy was definitely enthusiastic with that question and answered, "You bet I am!"

"Me too!" Mikey replied, walking on his way to his usual position to begin his work to find some high-tech criminals that's up to no good today.

* * *

And that's the start of this awesome story! Tell me how I did so far; comments, constructive criticism, switch things up? Either way, I'll take suggestions! Also, if you got suggestions for the title of the story, I'm open to suggestions! Stay tuned for more!


	2. Cop Duty

And of course, it wouldn't be a Zootopia fic without squashing down a little bit of crime! Tech crime, that is...!

* * *

Chapter 2: Cop Duty

As Mikey settles in for the day, he walks over to the bullpen to see what his assignment he's got for today with his cop partner, Vincent Panthera. Ever since he's been at the ZPD for merely 4 months now, he's gotten quite used to his new surroundings as he did before and that he's more mentally, physically and emotionally ready for whatever tasks that comes with the job, especially in his forte of catching criminals online. He sits down on the front of the desk and sees his buddy Vincent sitting right next to him, drinking his coffee and he said, "Hey, Vince!"

Vincent sets down his coffee, turns to Mikey and he smiled back and said, "Hey, Mikey! How you doing?"

"Couldn't be better." Mikey replied, happily.

Vincent could tell that Mikey's just in a good mood today, but he always has been in a good mood...even before and after the hard work begins and Vincent already knew that the panda cop still has a crush on Clawhauser and he said, "So...did you see Benjamin today?"

Mikey knew that Vincent was gonna go there with Clawhauser and he just lets out a nervous giggle and replied, "Yeah."

"Gilbert and I saw you two last night at the doughnut cafe and it looks as if you guys were having a little doughnut date." Vincent said, elbowing the panda cop.

Mikey started to blush from that fact and just tried to shrug it off to prevent anything to make the relationship between both himself and Benjamin very awkward, despite the fact that it did show some signs that he does have a crush on Clawhauser and asked, "What gave it away?"

"I saw your selfie with Benji on my SnarlChat last night after we left the doughnut shop. You guys looked so cute together." Vincent responded, reaching his phone as he saw the pic on Mikey's SnarlChat.

Once Mikey saw the selfie, he was completely surprised by that and he said, "Well...it did look like a date, didn't it?"

Vincent smiled at this and he knew the feeling of being in love with someone, even if they don't know it or even admitted it yet and said, "Hey, it's all good. There's nothing wrong with that. I felt the same exact way when I first started dating Gilbert. Even I try to dodge the questions from anyone who asked me."

"I just don't want to do anything to ruin our friendship, you know? I really do like Benny. He's sweet, kind, friendly, caring, funny and we're both chubby guys. Do you know how long it's been since I've had a crush on anyone that's the same size as me?" asked Mikey.

Vincent tried to think of an answer for that and replied, "No."

"Almost every day, even on Tinger. Every chubby person there are so cute and yet...they're already taken or they're just not my type, so I always swipe left. Benjamin...he's different and I don't think I've ever felt anything like this in my life." Mikey explains.

Vincent could tell that he's got feelings for Benjamin, but doesn't want to go too further from it and he said, "It just takes time. Get to know him a little more and then you can ask him out, if you want to. Plus, if you need more advice, you know who to call."

Mikey nods his head in agreement and said, "Thanks, Vince."

"Anytime." Vincent replied.

Seconds later, Chief Bogo appears at the bullpen and he walks in there with his usual self with some paperwork and assignments for the officers and said, "All right, everyone! Enough! Shut it!"

Everyone immediately took a seat as they acknowledged Chief Bogo standing there and are just waiting for their assignments to see what they got for today and Bogo said, "As you all know, we've got some new recruits this morning, including our very first white tiger...Brutus Stripelong."

Everyone acknowledged the new white tiger sitting there; standing at 215 pounds, 6'1, with a very muscular built, between the age of 26-27 and is wearing his rookie uniform, ready to take action and he gives them a 'what's up' nod and then Bogo said, "Who cares?"

"Nice to be here too, sir." Brutus responded.

"Shut your mouth, Stripelong!" Bogo exclaimed.

Brutus took it in stride and just went with the flow, although...his demeanor and charisma caught the attention of Stanley Tigro and couldn't stop staring at his muscular pecs and lets out a hushed purr and turned his attention back to Bogo for further assignments. Bogo clears his throat and said, "Before we get to your assignments, I would like to acknowledge our own forensic technology criminal buster Michael Pandahaughton. Since he's been with us for a few months, he has managed to successfully capture more than 200,000 online criminals and predators and shut down their corruptional businesses with the help of our public, communities and of course...social media. And he has also took those 200,000 criminals in jail and rescued 50,000 victims from certain predicaments. We would like to extend our gratitude to you, Mr. Pandahaughton...but we don't have time for that, don't we?"

Mikey humbly accepts the acknowledgement and the jabs and just said, "Thank you, Chief."

"All right, assignments! Officers McHorn, Fangmire, Delgato...Tundratown SWAT. Snarloff, Higgins, Wolfard...undercover. Tigro...show our new rookie around Zootopia as well as the ZPD, then you two are gonna take down an underground pirating service." Bogo stated.

Most everyone went to their respective duties and then Bogo said, "Pandahaugton...since you've cracked several cases involving online predators, we've got one for you. We've got reports from the Rainforest District that involves young cubs being kidnapped and taken advantage of by using the internet to pose as kids in a different age to get what they really want. You and Vincent find those perpetrators and shut them down."

"Yes, sir!" they exclaimed.

Bogo gave Mikey the pictures and the names of the perps that are using those following social media apps; FaceZook, Twolffer, InstaRam and SnarlChat and for Mikey, finding the perps online would be very quick for him. Bogo then suggested, "Use your cunning ingenuity to lure them to you somehow."

Mikey then has the perfect idea set in stone and he might need some major assistance for that idea and he said, "I think I got one, but I may need backup on this one...and some costumes."

"Costumes?" asked Vincent.

"Yep...it's time that the online predators become the online prey." Mikey said, chuckling and winking his eyebrows.

"Good idea. With your nerdy tech brain, my agility and speed as well as the determination for backup, this should be a piece of cake." Vincent added, with a very determined smile.

Suddenly, Mikey went from mischievous to deadpanned annoyance with the 'nerdy' remark Vincent made, then turned to the panther and responded, "Really? You had to throw in nerdy?"

"My bad, Mike." Vincent said, a little embarrassed.

"Nothing personal. Let's gather Nick, Judy, Casey and a few other officers to take on the sting." Mikey said, back to his mischievous state.

"How do you think you're gonna lure the perps in?" asked Vincent.

Mikey then puts on a very devious smile and brought out his PawPhone to let his fingers and smarts do the talking and replies, "You'll see..."

* * *

Oooh...what has Mikey got in mind to catch the criminals? You'll find out on the next chapter as Mikey puts his online knowledge to use it against some tech law breakers!


	3. A Taste of the Criminal's Own Medicine

And now...a sting operation that Pandahaughton concocts to catch the bad guys!

* * *

Chapter 3: A Taste of The Criminal's Own Medicine

At the Rainforest District, several of the officers at the ZPD were at this ginormous warehouse where they're gonna lure those online child predators and kidnappers in to fool them into thinking that've won free PawMac laptops, iPawd, iPawPad, iPawPhone and some earbuds to go along with those prizes, but Mikey's intention is to really bring them there so that they can arrest them and send them to the ZPD prison. Vincent became a little bit leery about this plan, knowing that some might not even take the bait for this and immediately suspect something was up and he asked Mikey, "You sure this is gonna work?"

"Of course it'll work. Anyone would be crazy not to turn down free electronics like this, even me! But the major point of it is to arrest all of these online risk-takers for taking advantage of kids by posing as someone close to or near their age group. I sent out a fake event on FaceZook and put in the names of those guys on the invite list and see how they responded quickly?" Mikey said, showing Vincent the FaceZook event page he set up and the quick invites he's gotten so far.

Vincent widened his eyes at the growing amount of immediate invites he's gotten and also some added newbies that seem to know these criminals well and said, "Looks like we're gonna get more than we bargained for."

"Yeah, some of the others that weren't on the list that Bogo sent us knew the perpetrators and has even mentioned that they helped out on those activities with them; whether online or in person. So we're gonna catch like more than the 14 we're sent to arrest. So today's gonna be our lucky day." Mikey added.

Soon enough, Mikey gathered everyone together as they wore disguises; such as online shirts, pants or shorts, glasses, hats and nametags; posing as everyday workers for a fictional electronic gadget company that sponsors this contest and said, "Okay, guys...we're all gonna have to do our part to take down these guys who took advantage of kids online, so I want you all to play this part, but also keep on your toes because we know that criminals will try to evade us quickly. Everyone on that room, be ready to surprise them by arresting them while we handle the front door."

Everyone understood the process of what's going on and some of the officers are wlaking towards the next room while Mikey, Vincent, Casey, Nick, Judy and several others know the drill and act like they run the place as they prep for this 'contest' and before long, several of the criminals walk into the store and Mikey was the first one to see them come in and he walked towards them and said, "Hello, sir. You here for the contest?"

"Yeah, I hear you have free electronics?" asked one child predator, a white wolf, 25 years of age, has a muscular build, stands at 6,4, weighs at 188 pounds and wearing a gold-blue T-shirt and black sweatpants.

"That we do. Please sign your name so we'll call you." Mikey replied.

The predator signed his name and it definitely confirms the name of the suspect that's described on the posters and the predator said, "I really appreciate this, man. My stupid laptop just died on me. They should put a warning on it; 'Be careful because your laptop may die on you when you use it.'"

"Yeah, the whole world would come to an end if our laptops will be on the fritz." Mikey stated.

"Exactly. I'm gonna need a lot of manpower on this free laptop if I'm able to keep doing my business." the child predator stated.

After signing the sheets, Mikey gave the sheet over to a scanner to confirm his entry...which really is a forensic scanner to also confirm the suspect's in the building so that the cops will wait for him to come into the other side of the warehouse. Then, Mikey said, "If you'll have a seat, we'll call your name and you can claim your prize."

"Thanks." the predator added.

"Yep, you'll get what's coming to you." Mikey responded.

Meanwhile, Vincent sees two brothers that are also on the list; both bengal tigers, ages 25 and 28 and one is wearing a black tank top with a sagging coudoroy shorts that shows half of his briefs and the other is wearing a green t-shirt with blue jeans, signing up for this contest and both of them signed their names as Vincent scanned them to confirm their entry.

"All righty, guys. If you'll take a seat, we will call your name momentarily." Vincent replied.

"Thank you. My brother and I desperately needed a laptop so bad." the tiger brother stated.

"Actually, I came for the iPawPad, so I can just catch up on my social media stuff." the other tiger brother added.

Both tigers just sat down on the seat and they got their earbuds on as they're listening to some rap music as they wait. So far, the plan is going according to plan as many of them are waiting for their names to be called to claim their free prize, not knowing that each of them are gonna get arrested. Minutes go by and Mikey calls the first person who entered the contest and said, "Nathaniel Howlston."

The wolf hears the name and he just got stoked up for getting the prize that he got out of his seat and sprinted straight towards the other room to find where the laptops or other electronic devices are and as he opened up the door...

The lights immediately come on and everyone exclaimed, "Freeze! Keep your hands in the air where we can see them!"

Nathaniel suddenly becomes shocked when he saw a throng of cops surrounding the room as he placed his hands in the air, got on his knees and placed his paws on his head. Chief Bogo comes behind him and puts the cuffs on him and said, "You've won a free trip to jail."

"What is all this?!" Nathaniel exclaimed.

"You're under arrest for 19 counts of child exploitation, 4 counts of aggravated kidnapping and 6 counts of attempted luring of a minor online." Bogo answered.

Nathaniel had no idea that the police would catch up with his crimes quickly and they all escorted him to the back door of the warehouse where Nathaniel's greeted by a news crew and police squad cars waiting for him as he gets hauled away while reporters swarm him asking many questions that Nathaniel was in no mood to answer to.

Throughout today, several of the offenders that were called to claim their prize fell for the actual contest and many of them range in ages 24 through 45, all of them male in different species to get their paws or hooves on those digital devices to continue pursuing their criminal acts, but when they get to the other room where the prizes are, they receive a different one...the presence of the ZPD as they arrested far more child predators than what the actual number originally was.

Most of them were arrested for many charges; child exploitation, aggravated or attempted kidnapping, luring a minor online, attempting a lewd act and a bunch of other charges that involve child predators and many of them were hauled off to jail. As soon as all of them left, the entire ZPD cheered and they walk out of the warehouse victorious that they succeeded in this sting.

Vincent was completely happy with the turnaround and Mikey became completely satisfied by all of this and Vincent said, "That was amazing, Mike."

"Yep! Like I said, the child predators have become the prey. What goes around comes all the way back around." Mike said, getting into the squad car.

"That reminds me of a Justin Timberwolf song. I love that line!" Vincent replied.

"Right? Now the victims of those sickos can rest easy knowing that their nightmare is finally over. That's the reward I get when I crack down those kind of cases and that I'm always one step ahead of these criminals who use social media apps for their evil purposes." Mikey added.

"I agree. We gotta do more stings like this." Vincent stated, happily.

Mikey chuckled at this and said, "Yeah, we do! It's my favorite thing to do when we lure online criminals who lure victims. People will believe anything."

Both of them drove out of the Rainforest District and head back to the Zootopia Police Department and Mikey knew that the minute he steps foot back at the ZPD, he'll see his cute receptionist crush greeting him and sighed softly, whispering, "Clawhauser..."

* * *

Alrighty...we've focused on Mikey's tech police work, now back to fluffy Clawhauser/Mikey crush!


	4. Made it to the News

And we focus a little bit on Ben and Mike and the sting has made it onto ZNN news!

* * *

Chapter 4: Made It to the News

After a harrowing day of pulling off the sting at the Rainforest District, Mikey returns to the ZPD completely satisfied and also exhausted as he enters the entrance and just saw Clawhauser, fiddling on his phone to take a few selfies of himself and he lets out a small giggle as he walks towards the front desk and said, "Hey, Benji."

Hearing Mikey's voice made Clawhauser startle and he turns to see the panda standing right in front of him and said, "Hi, Mikey! I didn't see you there! I was just taking a lot of selfies."

"I noticed. No worries, I take a lot of selfies too." Mikey stated, smiling.

Clawhauser squeals in delight after hearing this from Mikey that he takes selfies too and it definitely confirms that these two have a whole lot in common and Mikey continued saying, "I post them almost everyday on InstaGrowl whether it's what I do on my daily routine or just when I go on an amazing vacation."

"So do I! Well...mostly my vacations are when I'm at home. I just lay around on the couch, take selfies of myself, what I wear, even my feet." Clawhauser responded, quickly pauses himself on that last part he mentioned, which also left Mikey perplexed and curious.

Clawhauser immediately blushes after that and just mentioning that made Mikey a little weirded out and also surprised to hear it and Clawhauser grunts in embarrassment as he lowered his ears and said, "Now I just made it awkward."

"You take selfies of your feet?" asked Mikey.

"Yeah. It's embarrassing and stupid, I know. I have big feet, you know." Clawhauser replied, a little embarrassed.

"No, it shouldn't be. I bet they look cute." Mikey answered.

That made Clawhauser brighten up, perk up his ears and raise his tail joyfully and said, "Aw, thank you! No one ever compliments my feet before!"

Mikey chuckled in response to that and said, "Well, I guess that makes me the first!"

"So...how was your sting?" asked Clawhauser.

Mikey lets out a deep exhale and replied, "It was definitely interesting and nothing short of excitement. We managed to arrest more than the total amout Chief Bogo assigned us with because most of them were accomplices and family members of the criminals. Shockingly enough, one of those family members were parents and grandparents. You'd think that they would know better than to be involved in these kinds of cases."

Clawhauser gasped in shock when he heard that the parents were playing a part in those crimes and said, "That's just terrible!"

"I know! I wish I was making it all up, but hey...officers have seen every weird thing imaginable and it makes you do a double take. Sometimes, a triple or a quadruple take to see what's really going on." Mikey added.

Clawhauser nodded at that notion because officers have seen a share of insane, usual circumstances whenever they catch their criminals and he asked, "Think it'll be on the news?"

Mikey knew that that fact would come in pretty soon as he let out a heavy sigh and replied, "I don't think I'll be the least surprised if I saw it on the 6:00 news...or even later. Who knows?"

* * *

10:00 PM, Mikey's apartment

Mikey was just walking around the house, wearing his purple Gazelle tank top and grey briefs as he's talking on his phone with Judy Hopps on the other line as he got himself a little snack while they talk about today's events. He got most of his snacks and said, "...so many times before, Clawhauser and I are best friends. We just enjoy each other's company, that's all."

"Right...then how come you stared at his boxers after you got your officer's uniform on?" asked Judy, on the other line.

Mikey squealed in embarrassment and did not expect Judy to know about that and asked, "Who told you?"

"I found out for myself when I saw you come out of the locker room this morning. I think you have a crush on Benjamin. I already knew it from the blush on your face." Judy said, laughing.

Mikey face-palmed in response to the utmost naievety and said, "You really outsmart me sometimes, Judy. Even Nick could outsmart me and he doesn't have to say a word."

"I know you have a crush on Benji. You can't deny it." Judy replied, sing-songing the last part.

Mikey just lets out an amused sigh as he sets his snacks down on the table and then sits down on the couch and said, "Very funny. I gotta go, I have to see if the sting has captured the news yet."

"Oh, that's right! I gotta see it on my phone too. See you tomorrow!" Judy exclaimed.

"Bye, Jude." Mikey said, hanging up.

He sits back as he sets his phone down on the couch, then gorges himself on some popcorn and chips as he watches what's going on and he heard one news story about Donald Trunks persuading that he'll be the president of the entire animal uptopia if people vote for him to build a wall around every predator and prey alike as he quotes 'Make Zootopia Great Again!' Mikey threw some chips directly at the screen where he sees Trunks' face and boos at him as he says, "You can't even keep your Twhooter account shut, much less make us vote for you!"

"In local Zootopia news, the Zootopia Police Department arrested more than 28 criminals who were involved in the most recent online child predator case ever. 14 of the criminals had already had a record in their name and in a surprising twist, several others admitted becoming either accomplices or related to the criminals in assisting this epidemic. Leading the cause of 'Operation Reverse Predator' is officer Michael Pandahaugton, who's tech savvy smarts and unique sting of luring these technically crime breakers into thinking they won free electronics led them to those arrests."

"What was your strategy of luring these criminals in that warehouse in the Rainforest District?" asked one reporter.

"When I first heard about the case, I was pretty much surprised that many of these guys would take full advantage of kids who think they're friending someone who's above, near or in the same age as the victim, not knowing that they're much older than that...like in their 20's, 30's or 40's. They always use their phones, laptops, pads and whatever electronic thing they can get their paws and hooves on to use it for their own personal evil gratification. So, I thought that we could use those types of electronics to use against them...so, I lured the criminals in by using a fictional FaceZook ad that tells them they're about to win free electronics and they responded immediately." Mikey answered.

"In other words, the predators became the prey themselves?" asked the reporter.

"Yep. People would do anything to get their free electronics these days, even use them for this particular situation when they need that fix. Naturally, with the help of our awesome colleagues at the ZPD, we were able to bring their online predator crime to a screeching halt. What surprises me more is that most of the other accomplices were actual family members of the criminals. I know I've seen a lot of weird things involving family members helping their kids with robbery, assaults and other things, but this is personal first for me." Mikey answered.

Then, the reporter shifted the focus on Chief Bogo as one reporter asked, "Were you surprised by the growing number of people that are involved in this crime?"

"Not surprising that the 14 criminals actually showed up for their trap. But what does surprise me is the growing amount of people involved in this whole thing, most of them are family members, including the parents. In all the years I've been working for the ZPD, I've never seen anything of this magnitude. Were it not for the actions of Officer Pandahaughton and all the other officers at the ZPD, these criminals would still be elusive and would've continued on this crime." Bogo answered.

"Mikey, how did you find these criminals so fast?" asked another reporter.

"Honestly, using many social media apps to find them, but most of them were on FaceZook, InstaGrowl and SnarlChat and they're very quick to find. Next time, criminals should try a little harder to hide their digital evidence because we will find them." Mikey answered.

"Each of the criminals involved are currently booked in the ZPD prison awaiting their next hearing which will take place in a few days. We received several statements of the family's victims thanking Officer Pandahaughton for putting these criminals behind bars and the young kids will hopefully sleep easier tonight, but the parents will monitor what their kids do on their phones and the computers daily so that nothing like this happens again. Peter Moosebridge, ZNN."

Just hearing that the victim's families are thanking Mikey for what he had done made it so rewarding for him and it's just a reminder of why he loves doing what he does...to help kids that are victimized by a lot of internet predators taking advantage of younger kids, due in part that he's been there before and knows what the emotional, mental and psychological effects were. He smiled at that and said, "I knew I would make a difference."

Just then, he receives a text on his phone and he picks it up and there's a message from Clawhauser that read, 'Just saw you on the news! Congratulations!'

He then texts back to him and throughout most of the night, there was a back and forth text exchange between him and Clawhauser, each of them saying sweet friendly things about each other while ending them with emojis and he could talk to him all night if he could.

* * *

Wonder what the friendly text exchange between Mikey and Benji would be? You guys can take guesses and imagine what they would say. Stay tuned for more cute moment between Mike and Clawhauser!


	5. Cheetah Crush

And here's how we know that the crush on Clawhauser is real! And we had to throw in a cameo of Mayor Lionheart and his new assistant protege.

* * *

Chapter 5: Cheetah Crush

On the way to the ZPD the next day, Mikey decides to make a stop to get some coffee and as he entered into Star-Hooves to get some breakfast to go, he gets approached by Mayor Lionheart and the mayor said, "Officer Michael Pandahaughton, right?"

"Yes...sir. You must be the mayor of Zootopia, right?" asked Mikey, looking at the mayor in the eye.

Lionheart nods his head in agreement that this is who he is and they have crossed paths before when Mikey was a rookie at the ZPD alongside Vincent, Stanley and Casey when they had apprehended serial stalker Sebastian from a while back and he said, "I just saw you on the news not too long ago when you apprehended all of those criminals by using their tools against them. I gotta say...that was a genius move you made and I commend you for efforts for doing so."

Mikey didn't know how to respond to that, other than just a humble 'thank you' and Lionheart chuckled at this and said, "I bet the ZPD are really lucky to have you."

"Yeah, they are. I just love waking up every morning and do what I love to do." Mikey responded.

Just then, this really tall white wolf comes in with a chockfull of papers to deliver for the mayor and he said, "Excuse me, sir...here are some of the reports that the law firm wants you to see and you have a meeting with the deans of Zootopia University about a community based project they want to build for the university and they need you around 1:00 pm."

"Ah, of course. I will look at the reports when I get to my office and tell the deans that I'll come a little late. I have an appointment at 12:15 to groom my mane." Lionheart added.

The young wolf couldn't help but stare at his luscious mane and it's like something he would definitely love to rub his body against like a soft, furry blanket and replied, "Yes, sir."

"Thank you, Bastien." Lionheart said, happily as he receives the papers and heads to get his coffee.

The young wolf just stared at Lionheart from behind as he saw his tail swish and he lets out a soft sigh and said, "So good-looking..."

Mikey couldn't help but wonder that this person has an actual crush on the mayor and he said, "I don't mean to pry, but are you having a crush on the mayor?"

"He's gorgeous. I know I'm his assistant mayor, but I feel like I should be more than just that. I can't tell you the countless times I wake up, excited for work to help the mayor out. Yeah, he's busy and all and everyone pays attention to him, but whatever he wants me to do, I will do it to the best of my ability. If I do a good enough job, I might get promoted into something amazing. I can only imagine what that would be like." the wolf said, looking at the mayor's butt really hard.

"Okay...how old are you? You look kinda young." Mikey asked.

"19. I go to school at Zootopia U and I'm majoring as an accountant in business. I think working for the city might get me where I need to be...and then some brownie points with the mayor." the young wolf answered.

"Uh-huh. I'm Officer Michael Pandahaughton."

"Bastien Lunar."

Seconds later, in comes Benjamin Clawhauser getting his doughnut and coffee fix to start off his day before heading to work. Mikey looks up and sees Clawhauser coming in, which took him by surprise and when he looks at the obese cheetah, he's starting to admire his personality, his giggles and his chubby features. Though both of them are obese, they definitely have a common ground and for Mikey, he's found his one chubby crush that he's got feelings for. He lets out a very happy sigh and said to himself, "Now that's a crush."

Both Mikey and Bastien are staring at their own crushes and they've already got some fantasies in their heads. Bastien's fantasy is just making out with the mayor at his house and him coming towards the wolf with just tight underwear coming onto him and kissing him in his bedroom while Mikey's fantasy is where he and Clawhauser hold hands, sit on the tree and watch the sunset together, exchanging a few giggles and some doughnuts in the process.

They both let out a sigh and said, "Yeah..."

Soon enough, Mikey comes to his senses as his order gets called and he immediately rushes over to the counter and receives his doughnut and coffee and suddenly gets greeted by Clawhauser immediately. Clawhauser waves at him and said, "Hey, Mike! Didn't know you were here!"

"Me neither! Looks like we're both the lucky ones that are in a doughnut rush in the morning." Mikey responded.

"Yep! I love to start out my day with doughnuts! That and cereal." Clawhauser responded, giggling.

Mikey smiles at that and said, "I like cereal too!"

"What's your favorite?" asked Clawhauser.

"It's between Frosted Crepes or Lucky Chomps." Mikey answered.

Clawhauser gasped in shock and said, "I love Lucky Chomps too! They're my absolute fave!"

"That's so cool! We've got a lot more in common than we thought!" Mikey answered.

Both of them kept talking about their favorite foods as they got into Mikey's car and drive their way to the ZPD and on the way there, Clawhauser could tell that he's got a crush on Mikey too and from looking at his face and chubby stomach, there's something about Mikey that he likes the most and he hopes that they'll be more than friends, but he knows that it'll be kept low-key from the other officers at the ZPD as well as Mikey, so he kept it to himself...at least for now.

* * *

It's very obvious that there's a cute fluff between them! The challenge for them; how to keep it on the down-low at the ZPD! You'll see what happens later in the story!


	6. Advice from Having a Crush

And now we see Mikey having two dilemmas to deal with...personally and professionally.

* * *

Chapter 6: Advice from Having a Crush

After the drive with Clawhauser to the ZPD, Mikey went straight to shooting practice alongside Judy and Nick as they put on some gear like headphones to cover their ears and goggles for their eyes in case bullets start flying into their faces. Mikey was never one to shoot any amount of weapons because that's like taking someone's life and he's not the kind of person that would do that, but as a role as a police officer when one's life is at risk, there's no other option. Mikey just tried his best to keep his focus straight to the target and when handed a gun, he already feels completely reluctant to go through this. Judy could tell that this is getting to him a lot and she said, "Just remember...focus on the target."

Mikey sighed at this and said, "I'm not a gun-toting person at all. Just taking someone's life is not what I want to do."

"We all feel the same way, but when you're a cop, that's where you feel like your back is against the wall if someone tries to come after you. You wouldn't want that to happen, so even when it sucks, that's what comes with the job." Judy responded.

"What carrots said, kid." Nick responded, in agreement.

Mikey knew that both of them were right because that's the reason why he took the job...to protect others and also put his life on the line when it's needed. All he has to do is shake off the nerves and just go for it, even when it's target practice in case a real situation should arise. The buzzer sounds as mounds of target dummies come right in front of them and they all got ready for practicing their aim.

Judy aims and shoots very quickly and keeps her focus on the dummy that's coming after her and rapid sounds of gunfire have been made quickly as she aims for the middle and Nick did the exact same thing as well, all while keeping his cool. It's not typically the way a normal police officer reacts, but with Nick, he's very unconventional but stays focused throughout.

Mikey sighed deeply as he closed his eyes and took the first aim and it landed towards the head, blowing it off with a single bullet. He opens his eyes and sees what just occurred and in shock, he was completely stunned to see what just happened. He then tries again and tries to aim for the chest, but landed on the hand and shoulder. He kept aiming and shooting, but he shot everything but the intended arrow on its chest.

Judy could tell that Mikey's not the type of guy that's comfortable around guns, but she's not gonna fault him for that because he's still has a lot to learn to handle tense situations and the practice kept going on and on until time was up. Soon afterwards, they take off the gear and Nick comes up to the panda and said, "Your aim was pretty good. Exactly what you're aiming for is a little elusive. You seem to sort of have this thing in your brain that stops you from handling guns."

"I'm never one to shoot and kill anyone. Every life is super precious and I just don't want to take nthat away from someone, even if they did try to harm me." Mikey explains.

"We can understand that, but sometimes...you can't make second decisions when you don't have any time. You just have to do something you're forced to do, even when you regret it. It's better to just shoot someone than get shot yourself by a crazed criminal. It's a life threatening job, but someone has to do it." Judy replied.

Mikey nods his head at that and he knew that's what it came down to as being a cop and even though he doesn't have the heart for it, a cop's gotta do what a cop's gotta do. Shortly thereafter, it was just him and Nick walking through the halls and as they're walking, Mikey looks at this blown-up picture of Clawhauser and his heart felt like it was palpitating at a million miles an hour and he took a deep breath and said, "Wow...he looks so cute."

Then, he realized that he did have a crush on Clawhauser and just needed some advice on how those feelings just come out and take hold without mentioning himself or Clawhauser. He quickly follows Nick and he said, "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, kid." Nick replied.

Mikey didn't exactly know how to put it into words and he just twiddled his thumbs very nervously and asked, "I have this friend who has this crush on this guy and he works with him. He's the cop and he's the receptionist and this friend is falling hard for this receptionist a lot. I mean, a lot. He's just so cute, cuddly and so friendly all the time...not to mention, he's the same size as my friend. Anyways, he has deep feelings for him, but he keeps shoving it down because he's afraid to jeopardize that friendship. So...I know you must've had like a million girls knocking at your door wanting you, so...how do you know if a crush turns into the real thing?"

Nick took off his glasses for a second and he could tell that this 'friend' Mikey is referring to is himself and the receptionist is Clawhauser, but he keeps it on the down-low with his smirk and said, "Well, scale of one to ten, how big is the crush?"

"Way past a 10...like a 12 or 13." Mikey replied.

"When you reach past those numbers, that tells that you're falling for him. But the only person who doesn't know that is this receptionist. And I'm sure that he feels the same exact way your friend feels, but feels scared to tell him too. A crush is like a little token of affection for someone and it's really innocent and cute. And when it comes to the real thing, you realize that you can't imagine your life without that person and that you're willing to spend the rest of your life with that person. So...here's my advice; tell Clawhauser how you feel about him." Nick answered.

Suddenly, Mikey seemed a little shocked to know that Nick had already figured it out himself without telling him and he asked, "How'd you know it's me?"

"Judy told me. Plus, whenever I walk past the front desk at the ZPD, I see the cute little notes you left for him and you bring in some doughnuts for Benji. I am a fox, you know. I'm always one step ahead of everyone and everything." Nick added, putting his shades back on.

Nick walks off and Mikey blinks his eyes at this, knowing that Nick already knew who that friend was, but he also knew he's got a point there and he takes a deep sigh and said, "I guess I gotta ask Clawhauser out."

* * *

Will Mikey have the courage to do so? On the next chapter, things get awkward, cute and plushy fluffy! Okay, not a real word but you get the point...


	7. Asking Clawhauser Out

Now...this is where the moment between panda and cheetah comes in! Prepare for some epic cuteness!

* * *

Chapter 7: Asking Clawhauser Out

It was nearing the end of Mikey's shift and he became the first one to head to the locker room to change out of his police officer's outfit and into his casual clothing to call it a night and he started untying his tie, taking off the badge, holsters and stuffing most of them in a bag, along with his tag name and he began unbuttoning his shirt, taking them off and stuffing it in his duffel bag and he takes off his pants as well. Suddenly, he hears a locker door slam and got super alarmed that someone might have already been there and asked, "Hello?"

Soon enough, he notices someone's tail sticking out and it started to curl up and Mikey immediately recognized the spotted tail from anywhere and quietly creeps in to identify the tail and he silently said, "Benji?"

"Who's there?" Clawhauser asked, suddenly.

Soon enough, both Mikey and Clawhauser saw each other, completely scaring themselves as Clawhauser jumped up in almost cheetah like reflexes and both of them panted heavily and Clawhauser saw Mikey right in front of him as he puts his hand on his heart to keep it from coming out of his chest and Clawhauser said, "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Are you?" asked Mikey, a little shaken up.

"You almost gave me a heart attack, Mike." Clawhauser said, panting.

Mikey gets himself up and dusted himself off after that initial awkward scare they both had and Mikey sees Clawhauser standing in just a tank top and some boxer shorts while Clawhauser stared at Mikey with just a tank top and XXL white briefs and both of them felt completely awkward with this and Clawhauser scratched the back of his neck as Mikey said, "This is so awkward. I get so shy whenever I undress in front of other people."

"I'm the same way too. It's just easier to do this when you're by yourself and no one will stare at you." Clawhauser replied.

Mikey's trying to get out of this awkwardness, but he does have to admit...Clawhauser does look good in his underwear and he blinked his eyes and noticed Clawhauser has a 'My Heart Beats for Gazelle' tank top on and said, "Cool tank top."

"Thanks. I got this at a Gazelle merchandise app where fans give away previously owned merch from her, but aren't ready to part with it until someone's interested in it." Clawhauser replied.

"LetGazelleGo?" asked Mikey.

Clawhauser gasped in shock as he covered his mouth in the shock that Mikey knows about the app and asked, "You got that app too?"

"Yeah, I do! I have every Gazelle app on my phone!" Mikey replied, enthusiastically.

"OM...Goodness! This is just amazing! Normally, when I tell people about it on FaceZook or SnarlChat, everyone keeps telling me that I should tone down the fanboy a little bit." Clawhauser responded.

"I know! They say that to me too! Some animals just don't have good taste!" Mikey agreed.

"I don't get it! Why should they say that?" asked Clawhauser.

Mikey groans in annoyance of that notion and responded, "They just like to say whatever they want to say to get a reaction and think that they'll feel more confident when what they say provokes people. I'd like to find those guys and arrest them for their stupidity."

"Or take them to a Gazelle concert." Clawhauser counter-responded.

Mikey nods his head in agreement and it became a lot easier for him to open up to Clawhauser for everything and when it all comes down to it, he knows that he has to do the one thing that he has to do...ask Clawhauser out. He clears his throat and as he got his clothes on, he said, "Benji?"

"Yeah, Mike?" asked Clawhauser, as he puts on his shorts.

"Are you doing anything this Saturday?" asked Mikey, a little nervous.

Clawhauser thought about it for a second as he bit his bottom lip and responded, "No. Why?"

Mikey knew that this would be a now or never moment to see where this crush on Clawhauser would lead to, but wants to test it out to see what goes on and he said, "If you're free this Saturday, maybe you'd like to go out and get some ice cream with me?"

Clawhauser gasped in amazement and surprise over this and his response surprised Mikey the most as he said, "I thought you'd never ask me! Yes, I would love to!"

Mikey was surprised that Clawhauser was waiting for him to ask him out because Clawhauser has had a massive crush on him for so long since day one, but that gave away to happiness and relief that he finally said yes and he said, "That's great! So...maybe we can text each other about this sometime?"

"Yeah, of course!" Clawhauser replied, smiling.

"All righty. Sweet! I'll meet you at the car." Mikey said, getting all of his stuff and walk out of the locker room and as he left there, he was squealing with delight that he's going on a date with Clawhauser.

Clawhauser was giggling with excitement that he's going out on a date with Mikey and between both of them, after a week of police work, need a little escape from the daily day-to-day police work that's both fierce and very challenging. Clawhauser got finished dressing and walked out with his bag in tow as he heads straight to Mikey's car for a drive home, just happily walking out of the police department for the night and as he got into Mikey's car, Mikey drove out of the ZPD with Clawhauser in the passenger side as the two started talking about their day.

* * *

Well...seeing both of them in their underwear was definitely a huge awkward point, but they can't hide their true feelings for each other for long! And by the way, the 'LetGazelleGo' app is inspired by the app 'LetGo', only it's more of Gazelle stuff. Stay tuned for the date scene!


	8. Feelings for Mikey

On this chapter...we focus all about Benjamin Clawhauser in his apartment...

* * *

Chapter 8: Feelings for Mikey

Later that night, Mikey dropped Clawhauser off at his apartment and as the two waved to each other that they'll see each other at work tomorrow and afterwards, Clawhauser makes his way to his apartment with keys on his paw and he walks up a few steps and after a few minutes, he made it to the fourth stair and panted heavily as he makes that final step and almost plopped his stomach towards the ground and grabs ahold of the railings to get himself back up and kept walking towards the third door from the right. He takes out his keys, unlocks the door and enters in the room while closing the door behind him and the first place he's going to is in his couch. After he dropped off his duffel bag on the floor, he just sat down and took a deep sigh as he unwinds himself.

Clawhauser just took it easy for a second, curling up his tail and toes and flips the TV on to see what's playing and just channel surfed until he stopped at How to Get Away with Hunting where he sees this so-called successful lion attorney turned college law professor to teach students how to get away with committing the perfect crime against predators and prey and he said, "I haven't binge watched this in so long!"

He got himself up to get a few snacks, including some popcorn and Lucky Chomps and as he got himself comfortable, he just eased into this whole drama episode about a few students assigning to take on the most insane task...finding out who killed this innocent bystander who witnessed a murder at a college campus and suspecting that it could be one of the colleagues that did it. Clawhauser saw the scene where one of the college students slowly crept towards one of the dorms to find who the killer was and as the scene gets more tense and tense, Clawhauser just held his breath with anticipation on who's responsible for this crime.

"It has to be the jealous ex! It's always the jealous ex that did this!" Clawhauser exclaimed.

And as the music intensifies and the scene grows more and more tense and heart pounding, the college student opens the door and it all goes to black, causing Clawhauser to groan exasperatedly and said, "Come on! They always do that! These guys need to stop cutting the good parts into black and head for a commercial."

He sighed for a second and then heard the popcorn pop in his microwave and he quickly comes to the kitchen and stopped it in time and grabbed the popcorn bag out of there, brought in a bowl, poured the popcorn in and headed back to the couch to see what happens next. Several commercials in and there's a political ad that's about Donald Trunks trying to tell folks that they should vote for him to Make Zootopia Great Again and that Hillary Cobra is gonna turn everything into a terriorist tragedy if she's elected president.

Clawhauser did not like Donald Trunks one bit and just booed him while Trunks is talking and he said, "He's never gonna be our president! He can't make Zootopia 'great again'! It's great as it is!"

"I'm Donald Trunks and I approve this message." the TV announced.

Clawhauser scoffs at this and then it went back to 'How to Get Away with Hunting' where the college student finds out what's behind the door and Clawhauser started munching away on his popcorn and as the student opens the door, what he saw completely shocked him...his ex boyfriend's little sister, who's in the same class as him and he saw the murder weapon laying on the floor.

Clawhauser gasped in shock and said, "Elyce?! No, no, no! Not sweet little innocent Elyce!"

The scene grew more tense and dramatic from there as the college student was shocked to see that Elyce was responsible for that murder of the bystander and he said, "It was you."

Elyce stood up and just gave him a cold stare like she cared less about it and said, "I did what I had to do. That girl was gonna report me to police! She had it coming...and so did Bria."

And that was the nail biter in the head that Clawhauser just did not expect to see coming...one of the college kid's classmates responsible for this hunting spree and he shook his head and went on his phone and tweeted about this moment in all caps; 'OM...Goodness! Did you see what just happened?! Talk about a total twist! #HTGAWH #JawDropper' and then just posted it along with every other live twoot that was sent.

After the show was over, Clawhauser spent most of the night just watching a few shows with just his tank top and boxer shorts while eating a few snacks in the progress and he watched this one show where two lions are holding paws and are professing their love to each other and it made him think about Mikey. For a while now, Clawhauser has had a crush on Mikey for a short time since Mikey first came to the ZPD and before long, they became really good friends.

Sure enough, little by little...it grew into something more of a crush with the panda cop and as he thought about it, the texts that he receives from Mikey, selfies they took together and how they love doughnuts...what he never expected is that he's thinking about him a lot and how they should end up together. He paused for a second and realized he's got some sort of feelings for him.

"Can it be true? Am I really...in love with Mikey?" asked Clawhauser, trying to soak into the shocking realization.

He didn't really think it's possible because of all the time they spent together driving around Zootopia as well as taking pics of themselves, accidentally staring at each other in their underwear at the locker room, blowing kisses and going out to doughnuts and now this coming date...it's very obvious that he has a thing for Mikey, but he doesn't want to do anything to jeopardize that friendship they have despite lingering feelings for him.

He knows that Mikey has captured his chubby cheetah heart from the moment he started working at the ZPD and that it was great to have another furry chubby creature working and that definitely explains the drawings Clawhauser made about him and Mikey. He sighs deeply and went to his room for a while and lays down on his bed, looking at the ceiling for a second and thinks it over. Soon enough, he receives a text on his phone and he picks it up and sees the text came from Mikey and it says, 'Been thinking about you, Benji!'

Clawhauser squeals in delight as he sees Mikey's text and immediately texted him back and ended it with an eye-heart popping emoji and Mikey responds with an 'lol' emoji and the two of them texted each other throughout most of the evening and about the episode of How to Get Away with Hunting and the response Mikey got were completely similar to his own with shock and amazement.

They kept texting each other until a little before midnight and that's when Clawhauser took off his tank top, walked around the house to make sure everything was locked up, went to use the bathroom for a minute and then got to his bed before taking his boxer soff, replacing them with cheetah sized briefs that showed half of his butt crack and went to sleep.

As he slept though...he lets out a smile and a giggle as he thinks about Mikey and it confirms that he's got feelings for him as he fell fast asleep, looking forward to see Mikey again and he hopes that he can share his feelings for Mikey whenever that happens.

* * *

And that's what a typical night in Benjamin Clawhauser's apartment is about! Does Clawhauser start to have feelings for the panda? Time will tell! Stay tuned to see what else happens!


	9. News of the Date

And we focus on Mikey about his feelings for Clawhauser, but someone already figured it out!

* * *

Chapter 9: News of the Date

"I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! You ARE dating Clawhauser!" Judy exclaimed, through FaceTime on Mikey's phone.

Mikey groans at the notion that Judy just made and he knew that she would blab about the fact that his 'date' is Clawhauser and he said, "We're just gonna hang out on Saturday to get to know each other well."

"Sure you are...come on, Mikey! I know you're dating Clawhauser. I can tell from the googly eyes and the times you sigh so lovingly. It doesn't take a love genius to know exactly how you're bitten by the love bug!" Judy replied.

Mikey just stared at Judy with a very disapproving, yet annoyed look and asked, "Really?"

"Come on, Mikey...I've seen how you are towards Clawhauser when you come in and out of the ZPD. He's the first thing you see and you can't keep your eyes off of him, you talk with each other about everything, you like doughnuts and last I heard, you were in the locker room with him as we're about to head home." Judy said, winking at the last part.

Mikey was shocked by that last part because she didn't expect her to know about it and asked, "Who told you?"

"No one! I actually saw it as I almost walked out of the security camera room. You guys looked sharp in your underwear." Judy stated.

Mikey blushed in embarrassment and face-palmed at that and said, "How much did you see?"

"Not much...just all of it." Judy answered.

Mikey sighed at this and he said, "Well...to be honest, I do have feelings for Clawhauser. There's something about him that's just amazing. He's easy to talk to about everything, he's always so happy, sweet and friendly, he loves doughnuts like me and we both love Gazelle. You don't find anyone who's into Gazelle like me."

"I'm into Gazelle." Judy responded.

"Well, that too. Anyways, I kinda want to make a good impression. It's not considered a date. Just...a gathering with just the two of us. I would tell you to keep this from Nick, but he's too sly to outsmart." Mikey replied.

"Yeah, he is. Well, I'm gonna go to bed now. Let me know how your date works out!" Judy answered.

"It's not a...never mind. Good night, Judy." Mikey replied.

They both hung up and Mikey just slumped his way to his bed with a big sigh as he laid down and he's already starting to think about Clawhauser and it makes him smile that he sees his smiling face on his mind and lets out a deep sigh and said, "Benji..."

* * *

Next chapter, the panda/cheetah 'date'!


	10. The First Date

And the date with Mikey and Clawhauser begins! Prepare for a plethora of fluff cuteness!

* * *

Chapter 10: The First 'Date'

It's Saturday in Zootopia and Mikey is just walking around the apartment with his robe on because he just got out of the shower to get himself ready for spending the day with Clawhauser and he just wanted to see if it's either an actual crush or if this is really love. He knows he likes being around Clawhauser and that he's into him a lot, but he's a little nervous about the unknown and the uncertainty that comes with it. He takes a deep breath and just heads to his room and changes out of his robe and puts on his grey boxer briefs, a pair of shorts, a red and blue striped t-shirt and he puts on a baseball cap backwards as he took a good look in the mirror and saw himself looking good.

He then sucks in his guy to make himself look muscular and good looking and then...he hears his stomach growl that indicates that he's a little hungry and it wouldn't be right to have something to eat before going out. Just then, he receives a call on his phone and Clawhauser's name popped in as he answered the phone and he said, "Hey, Benji."

"Hey, Mikey! How's my favorite panda doing?" asked Clawhauser, on the other end of the line.

Mikey responds with a chuckle and said, "Pretty good, I guess. I'm just getting ready. How about you?"

"I'm getting ready too. We can just head to the park and just hang out, maybe get some sweets on the way." Clawhauser responded.

"I like the idea. I'll meet you at the apartment in a few minutes." Mikey responded.

"I'll be there!" Clawhauser replied, giggling.

Hearing Clawhauser giggle made Mikey's heart flutter a lot and he almost burst out a giggle himself and said, "Great! I'll catch you later!"

"Alrighty, Mikey! B to the Claw is out!" Clawhauser responded.

Mikey blinked his eyes in response to that, but he just smiled at it because whatever comes out of Clawhauser's mouth is both cute and funny at the same time and said, "You're funny."

"I said it again, didn't I?" asked Clawhauser, sounding a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, but it's okay." Mikey answered.

Several minutes later, Mikey got on his car, placed the keys on the ignition, started it up and headed straight for Clawhauser's apartment while he cranks up the volume on the radio listening to the new track from Alessia Cougar, 'Scars to Your Beautiful' and just singing along to it along the way until he reached to the apartment complex and sees Clawhauser wearing a vintage Gazelle T-shirt and some basketball shorts as the cheetah waves at him.

Clawhauser immediately makes his way to the car and sits on the front seat as they take a ride across the city and listen to the radio along the way. The DJ then announced, "That's the new one from Alessia Cougar called, 'Scars to Your Beautiful'. Such a true statement! This girl is gonna go places one day and win some Grazzies in her future! And so are these guys too, here's 'Stressed Out' from Twenty-One Falcons!"

"I love this song!" Clawhauser exclaimed, with glee.

"Me too!" Mikey answered, as well.

Both of them were rapping and singing along to the song as they head over towards the town and it was just a great thing; two officers working at the ZPD just hanging out on a Saturday afternoon, not even thinking about work, exercise and a whole lot of action at least until Monday. Mikey looks at Clawhauser for a second and when he sees his fur blowing through the breeze, it's like he saw a very chubby angel sitting right next to him and he turns back to the road, just sighing in content.

Clawhauser was also looking at Mikey and there seems to be a sort of an attraction between the panda and just by looking at him, it's an unexplainable feeling that he can't describe in words and he's really looking forward to this 'date' with Mikey. The first place they went is at the park and they just took a few walks around as they just talk, giggle and take loads of selfies together...even one with where Mikey has his lips close to Clawhauser's cheek...as a little teaser.

Soon enough, Mikey brought in a picnic table filled with everything under the sun; teriyaki chicken, noodles, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and doughnuts. The sight of doughnuts definitely made Clawhauser's mouth water and his heart skipping a beat as they ate everything in sight. Both Clawhauser and Mikey devoured three dozen doughnuts like it was no one's business and Clawhauser asked, "You always know my doughnut love, do you?"

"Why not? They say a way to a friend's heart is through his stomach and love for doughnuts." Mikey replied, eating some doughnuts.

"Good enough for me!" Clawhauser said, eating three pieces of doughnuts.

Before long, they laid down on the picnic blanket with their stomachs bulging from all the doughnuts they ate and Clawhauser had some crumbs on his cheeks and parts of it on his chin and whiskers while Mikey had some jelly filling on his lips and Mikey said, "Those were good doughnuts."

"Yeah...I'm so full I can't even feel my pants." Clawhauser added.

Clawhauser grunts as he tried to sit himself back up and as he did, he lets out a very small fart and he just froze after that one toot and said, "Excuse me."

"Tell me about it...I can barely move." Mikey agreed, burping.

"But...I think this is probably the best date ever." Clawhauser said, smiling at Mikey.

Mikey chuckles as he laid down flat on his stomach, full from all the chicken and doughnuts and replied, "Yeah, best way to spend a Saturday afternoon."

* * *

If you thought that was cute, wait till you see what else happens!


	11. Did That Just Happen?

And we continue on with the date between Mikey and Clawhauser and every first date ends with something awkward and sweet! And we also get to know a little bit about Mikey that we've never seen before...

* * *

Chapter 11: Did That Just Happen?

Later that afternoon, both Clawhauser and Mikey were at the park together and Mikey heard Clawhauser's stomach growling and he lets out a chuckle and said, "Somebody's hungry."

Clawhauser blinked at that response and he heard his own stomach growling as well and he giggles in response and it's been a while since he ate because of that picnic Mikey put together today and he said, "I guess my sweet tooth is calling my name. It's telling me, 'Clawhauser, I want some sweets in my belly!' or something."

Both of them started laughing and before they knew it, they saw an ice cream stand not too far from there and they both went in to get some ice cream as Mikey has double scoops of strawberry while Clawhauser wants triple scoops of vanilla with sprinkles on it. As they got the ice cream and Mikey paid for it, they took a stroll across the park and decided to sit down on this tree to cool off.

Both of them enjoyed their ice cream and Clawhauser wiped some sweat off of his brow and Mikey just really needed this day to unwind after a long week and he said, "Crazy week, huh?"

"Yeah, it's very interesting. How was it for you?" asked Clawhauser, licking his ice cream.

"Man, it's something else. Between pulling off that sting from those criminal techies, exercise and gun target practice, not to mention going through many chases and takedowns, I'm surprised I can still stand up and live to tell the tale about it. So...it's nice to just sit back and relax a while and take it easy." Mikey replied, sighing.

Clawhauser couldn't agree more and he said, "Yep, being a receptionist can be a little exhausting too. Most of the time, I just sit all day, taking calls and responding to cops requesting for backup during a very tense situation. It is considered the easiest job, but when you get up after a long day of sitting down, it does take it's toll on the butt. Just cramps and things like that and you feel as if your butt is tired from just sitting all day."

"I know what you mean. Imagine sitting on your butt all day, trying to solve a crime that had committed using high technology and piece a couple of things together; basically using the perpetrator's social media against him or her and give them a taste of their own medicine. You could spend like all day or even all night at least, just sitting down all the time. I mean, I'm not the best in shape, but take it or leave it." Mikey responded.

Clawhauser looked at Mikey for a second as well as the panda's figure and just couldn't help but admire his entire figure and said, "You look great to me."

"Really? You think so?" asked Mikey, blushing a little.

"Are you kidding? I know so! Anyone would be crazy not to have you." Clawhauser responded.

That comment from Clawhauser really brightened him up a lot and just forgot about all the insecurities about his weight for just a minute and said, "You're actually the first person that actually accepts me and doesn't care about what I look like or what my size is."

That seemed to leave Clawhauser a little perplexed by what Mikey said and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well...I've had several crushes on guys before when I was 13 and none of them seem to even acknowledge I was even alive and they always tell me 'you'll never get a girlfriend with that pudgy weight' or 'you'll grow up fat and alone and no one will ever want you' or stuff like that. I take that stuff so personally, not just on my weight, but as of who I am. It got worse for me in high school where I'm called the 'ugly, fat gay panda fag'. That really hurts a lot. There were so many days I would come home from school, locking myself in my room for hours and just cry. Back then, words that comes out of people's mouths hurt way more before hurtful comments on the internet. I've tried so hard to make people like me; regardless of my weight or that I'm bi, just accept me or leave me alone. It's just really hard to find someone who relates to you and your struggles. Most times, I would just believe that I am what they say and there's this one girl who looked at me, took a picture of me on her phone and sent it out to everyone to make fun of me. I almost wanted to drop out of high school because of that and I'll never forget what she had said to me to my face, 'This entire school would be so much better if your fat panda ass just killed yourself.'" Mikey responded, almost tearfully at the last part.

Throughout the conversation, all Clawhauser's responses were just jaw-dropped to covering his mouth with inept shock that Mikey had to go through something like that and a huge amount of understanding that people would make fun of someone's weight in such a cruel manner. Clawhauser was both speechless and breathless as Mikey explained every detail and his heart completely bled for him so deeply.

"Why should that even happen to me? I always question myself, 'What's the point of even existing?' and I just wanted nothing more than to die so I wouldn't have to deal with this stress in my life. Between my parent's divorce, dealing with a blended family, coming out as bi and all of that, it's just hard to really come to terms with everything going on. I just looked at myself in the mirror and the things I see; ugly, disgusting, fat, no one will love me and that I shouldn't belong in this world. I don't see anything good about me." Mikey responded, with tears coming down on his face and then just covered himself up as he breaks down crying, looking back on all the painful memories he had been through.

Clawhauser couldn't stand to see his friend so sad over what had happened and he completely understood what he had went through, so he gently reached his paw out to him and said, "You're not all of those things. Kids can be cruel sometimes and that's because they have their own problems, but they don't want anyone to see that because they have a 'reputation' at the school to supposedly 'uphold'. Take it from someone who has been through that rough road before and they accuse me of being gay. But the one thing that kept me going is to just kill them with kindness and just move forward. I just accept myself for who I am, no matter what I look like and if they don't see that, that's okay. It's their problem. Besides, you're right about words coming out of their mouth, it hurts way more than a comment from the internet or even social media. You're smart, strong, brave, amazing, compassionate and really beautiful."

Just hearing that last part from Clawhauser made Mikey smile a lot and he said, "You mean it?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." Clawhauser answered, with a smile on his face with his lips surrounded by ice cream.

"Thanks, Benji. You got a little something on your..." Mikey said, pointing at the ice cream all over Clawhauser's mouth.

Clawhauser looks down at his mouth and puts his finger on his mouth, filled with ice cream and Mikey leaned over to help out, only to accidentally tumble onto him with his mouth on his lips and when he opened his eyes, both of them were in shock to see what had just happened. Mikey backs away and realizes what just occurred and Clawhauser felt the same way too as they couldn't believe they accidentally kissed each other.

"I'm so sorry." Mikey replied, feeling embarrassed.

"It's okay, it's okay. No harm, no foul. That was...that was just amazing." Clawhauser responded.

Mikey could tell that Clawhauser wasn't embarrassed or upset that he accidentally kissed him and both of them were staring into each other's eyes and Mikey then asked, "Do you want to...try that again?"

It was suddenly as if Clawhauser was waiting for that question to be asked at the exact moment and he said, "Yeah."

With that, both chubby cops went over to each other and they kissed each other on the lips as they feel their lips connecting with each other in a sweet tender kiss and after several minutes, it progressed into a deep passionate kiss where their tongues were dancing with each other and they wrapped their arms around each other while they were kissing. Clawhauser's tail curled up as Mikey squeezed Clawhauser's butt cheeks tightly, letting out a soft moan out of the cheetah and just admiring this moment that they never thought would be desirable, but only in their dreams.

After that, they looked at each other and just couldn't keep their eyes off of each other after that and Mikey said, "That was amazing."

"That was the best feeling I ever felt in my life." Clawhauser agreed, just happier than ever.

"So I guess that makes us...together now?" asked Mikey, a little bashful.

"It kinda feels like it. I've never kissed a guy before...but I think you just made my fantasy come true." Clawhauser responded.

Both of them were chuckling to themselves and it looks as if sparks are flying and for Mikey, he could definitely feel the electricity between the two of them and he hopes that this feeling will never go away. He clears his throat and said, "I guess we should head back to the apartment."

"Yeah, we should. I had a lot of fun with you, though." Clawhauser responded, smiling.

"Me too." Mikey replied, with a giggle.

Both of them got up from the tree and started to make the trek back to the car when they spotted Nick Wilde just walking around the park shirtless and carrying his tank top on his shoulder with a water bottle on his paw and Clawhauser said, "Hey, Nick!"

Nick looks up, raises his sunglasses and sees both Clawhauser and Nick coming in his way and said, "Hey, guys. Didn't know you two would come to the park today."

"Yeah, we don't see you without your shirt." Mikey responded, noticing the shirtless fox standing there.

"Just getting some exercise going." Nick answered.

That was the one response they never expected to hear from Nick and they both said, "You, exercise?"

"Pretty much. Just gotta keep the stamina going, so I'll be well prepared for what happens next week at the ZPD." Nick answered.

"I thought Judy said that you hated exercising." Mikey responded, with his eyebrow raised up.

Nick could tell that Mikey isn't fooling and he just lets out an exasperated sigh and replied, "Okay, okay, I'm not exercising. It's actually really hot out and I just needed to cool off. So I took my tank top off, big deal."

"You should consider finding some shade. Wouldn't want you to burn up or get a heatstroke." Clawhauser added.

Nick drank some water and said, "I think I'll take your word for it. So...are you guys together now?"

That's definitely gonna be considered hard to keep a secret from everyone at the ZPD because they're not sure how they'll take the news and Mikey looks at Nick and said, "Shouldn't you focus on catching up with Judy?"

"She thinks I'm exercising, but I just need to get away for a bit because I'm completely exhausted. Just running a mile all over the park is just excruciating." Nick responded, looking completely tired.

"NICK!" Judy exclaimed.

"Gotta go, guys!" Nick replied, taking off running.

Both Mikey and Clawhauser looked at each other and just laughed at this as Clawhauser said, "Looks like Nick is getting plenty of exercises already."

* * *

The ride home is coming up and you'll be surprised with how the ride home ends!


	12. Keeping It Between Us

And after the first kiss comes the realization that they're starting to be a couple...so it'll start little by little, but it has to be kept to themselves...

* * *

Chapter 12: Keeping it Between Us

Several minutes later, Mikey drives Clawhauser back to his apartment and on the way back, he just thought about their first kiss back at the park and Clawhauser felt the same exact way and he lets out a happy sigh and said, "I had a good time today. Did you?"

"I had a great time! This is definitely the best Saturday I had in a long time." Clawhauser exclaimed, happily.

Mikey agreed with that and he turned up the volume on the radio and it started playing 'Hey Everybody!' from 5 Seconds of Stripes and just jammed out the entire way home as both of them bopped their heads and sang along to the song, just having a good time. 10 minutes later, they went to the parking lot of Clawhauser's apartment and Mikey shut off the car as he looked at Clawhauser for a minute and said, "Thanks for a great day. It was easily one of the best days I've ever had."

"Mine too! Thanks for taking me. We should do this again sometime." Clawhauser responded.

Mikey nodded his head in agreement and he's completely aware of that kiss earlier, which made him think that when he gets back to the ZPD on Monday, things will be a little different because they're starting to admire each other in the most huge way possible and is afraid that it might affect not only his professional life, but his personal life as well. He looks at Clawhauser and said, "Hey, Benji?"

"Yeah, Mike?" asked Clawhauser.

"That first kiss we had...it was just so cool that we did it. It's been a long time since I've felt anyway towards anyone, but I've never kissed anyone before." Mikey answered.

"Neither have I...except for my Gazelle poster when I'm in my underwear." Clawhauser replied, with a giggle.

Mikey giggled as well and said, "Yeah, I would do the same thing...only with just my T-shirt on."

"So...the kiss we did, I guess you wanna keep it between us?" asked Clawhauser, sorta getting the gist of the whole thing.

Mikey nodded his head and said, "Yeah, I'd appreciate that. Neither of us would want our reputations at the ZPD to be compromised."

"I would hate to see it on the headlines; 'ZPD officer makes out with receptionist under their nose' or something." Clawhauser added.

Mikey started laughing and then said, "Or...maybe 'An Officer and a Receptionist; a scandalous secret love story at the ZPD'. If you put that in a movie, they'd never believe it."

"Good one!" Clawhauser said, giggling.

After that, Mikey smiled at this and said, "By the way, thanks for hearing my story. I've never opened up to anyone about my personal struggles when I was younger and the fact that you were that listening ear, I really appreciate it."

"Life can be tough, but you're still here. Just embrace who you are and never be ashamed of it. I'm like way past 250 pounds and I always come to the ZPD with a smile on my face, never ashamed of who I am and what I look like. Just be yourself and know that you'll always have someone to lend a shoulder to cry on." Clawhauser said, looking at him.

"I will." Mikey replied, happily.

They both leaned forward and kissed each other again on the lips and they just picked up the pace as it grew into a passionate kiss once again with both tongues dancing around each other's and soon enough, Mikey unfastened his seat belt and brought him to the backseat of the car, lowered the top down and kept on kissing each other where Mikey lowers the curtain of the backseat window and continue their make-out session as the car makes several vibrations for 25 full minutes.

* * *

You can make a guess as to what they'll do in Mikey's car for 25 minutes! Stay tuned for more awesomeness and see where Mikey and Clawhauser's growing love go from there...


	13. Small Details

And guess who wants the details about the date?

* * *

Chapter 13: Small Details

Back at Mikey's apartment, he looked through his phone and saw all the selfies he took with Clawhauser and it's just a huge reminder of how much his crush went to maximum overdrive and he contemplated on that first outing together and after gathering what was happening today, he really does admire Clawhauser as more than just a crush...but he wouldn't think anything more than that, would he? Not counting on his half buttoned shirt, nearly half-zipped shorts and mussy fur that gave away the fact that they made out in his car for the first time with just no sheer regrets whatsoever.

One part of him thought it was just a kiss and nothing more than that, but another part of him felt like it was something real and just genuine and it could lead to more than a crush. Just imagining the first kiss with Clawhauser made him close his eyes and just replaying it on his head all over again and remember how amazing, wonderful and just indescribable it felt to feel that there were some sparks flying between the two chubby cops. All he could do is sigh deeply in awe and happiness and imagine that Clawhauser was there, feeling his warm sweet tongue next to his own and just got lost into his own fantasy, that he took off his shorts, wrapped his arms around himself, grinding on the wall and just imagined Clawhauser there, kissing right next to him as he lets out some happy sounds out of his voice.

"Oh, Benji...mmm...yes, Benji...oh, god Benji, I love you so much." Mikey said, panting heavily.

Several minutes in and it gets interrupted by his phone ringing and he opens his eyes and saw him making out to the mirror as he sees himself. He chuckled nervously and snapped himself out of it as he reached to his phone and saw that it was Judy calling him by FaceTime. He already knows what's gonna come next...as soon as he answers the phone.

"Hey, Judy." Mikey said, looking at her.

"Hi, Mikey! How was your date with Clawhauser?" asked Judy, waiting for some juicy details.

Mikey just exhaled at that notion as if he knows what she's gonna ask him and he replied, "It was a good outing, Jude. We had some ice cream, walked around the park, took some selfies and that was it."

The look on Judy's face tells him that he's leaving out more details than what she's digging up on and said, "There has to be more...because I saw you two holding hands."

Then, he got completely stunned to see that Judy had seen him and Clawhauser holding hands at the park and didn't say a word and he said, "Who told you?"

"No one. I saw it myself when I was trying to find Nick." Judy replied.

Hoping to change the subject, Mikey immediately said, "Yeah, we saw him earlier today at the park. Had no idea he looked so good without his shirt."

"He just has to be in shape whenever we get called for something urgent happening. I think he's trying to avoid an exercise regime. But enough about me and Nick, let's get back to you and Clawhauser. Give me any details and don't leave anything out." Judy replied, eager to get a good story out of this.

"Judy, that's between me and Benji." Mikey replied.

"Hey, carrots! I could get some help in the bathroom here! We're out of towels...again." Nick said, from the background.

Judy groans at this and said, "Did you look in the towel cabinets? That's where I usually put them."

"Can you come show me where it is?" asked Nick.

"Seriously? Hey, Mikey...I gotta go. But don't think I'll forget about it because we'll pick up where we started." Judy answered.

"Okay, talk to ya later." Mikey replied.

They both hung up the phone and afterwards, Mikey set it down and just sat on the couch, going channel surfing to find something awesome to watch and he stumbles upon 'I Know Who You Hunted Last Summer' and said, "Ooh...this is gonna be a good one!"

* * *

Looks like Judy Hopps is not letting Mikey out of the woods yet! Stick around for more!


	14. Huge Difference

And here's where things take turn for the best! First up, we focus on Bastien Lunar's work at City hall, then of course...Benji and Mike!

* * *

Chapter 14: Huge Difference

At City Hall, Bastien has been working tremendously hard to take care of some expenses, paychecks and bills to go for the citizens of the city and there's also motivation for doing so...just to gain the mayor's approval in hopes of getting a promotion as well as falling secretly in love with him. Even though the mayor's much older than Bastien, he has a very good reason to fall directly in love with him, but doesn't want to give out too much details.

As he sorts them all out, in comes the mayor coming in with a very approving look on his face and he comes straight towards Bastien and said, "Morning, Bastien."

Bastien looks at the mayor with a much more dignified, yet completely geeked out look, but tried his best not to show that because of how gorgeous his mane looks and he said, "Good morning, sir."

"I know that you've been around here for a short time or so, but you have literally impressed me with your quick pace with handling all the paperwork, appointments and keeping me up to date." Lionheart said, beaming with pep.

"Thank you, sir." Bastien replied, very humbly.

"You have really done a great job...a way better job than Smellweather did. So much so that I'm gonna give you a little bit of an important task I want you to take." Lionheart replied.

Bastien's eyes were widened with hope and excitement as to what will it be and asked, "Really? What is it?"

Lionheart chuckled in response to that and he said, "It's something for you to do at my home. I'll tell you about it when you visit my house on Friday, 9:30 pm sharp."

That was unexpected of Lionheart to invite him at that hour, but whatever the promotion would be at the house, he is sure not gonna let it slip through his paws and said, "I'll be there, sir."

"Good. I'll give you the directions that afternoon." Lionheart replied, as he walks away with the utmost jubilee, leaving Bastien really excited and stoked to see what would become of his new job for the mayor. He just couldn't stop wagging his tail thinking about it because he's just too happy to show his hidden love for the mayor of Zootopia.

"I'm excited to see what he's got in store for me Friday night." Bastien said, sighing as he sits back down on his chair.

Totally unaware that the mayor is looking directly at him with the same face Bastien made and he lets out a very seductive purr, wiggling toes and whispered, "So am I, Bastien...so am I."

* * *

At the ZPD

Mikey drives his way over to the ZPD to start off his day and throughout the last several days has been thinking about that had happened after the first kiss with Clawhauser at the park and in Mikey's car too and while he enjoyed that moment, he started contemplating that his crush is starting to form more of a relationship and he has never felt anything like it before with anyone. Most of the guys he had been crushing on in his old precinct and anywhere in particular were good looking and handsome, but that none were the same size as him. Some came close, but they had relationships were others and some weren't ready for dating and he just couldn't help but think how Clawhauser is different from others he'd been crushing on.

Suddenly, it kinda dawned on him that he's easily one to identify with and made a connection that some don't even know they have or never had before. He then sighs dreamily and imagines Clawhauser laying on his lap, purring nonstop and feeling his paw on his knee, rubbing him gently and rubbing parts of his pants.

He eventually snapped out of it as he focused on the road while the radio is playing 'Kill Em With Kindness' from his favorite singer, Hyena Gomez and just whistled along to the song on the way to the police department. When he parked there, he shut off the keys, got his duffel bag and got inside the precinct where he's greeted by a sight of lovely orange and black spots right in front of him and just froze for a second as he imagines him walking by in slow motion.

Clawhauser looks over towards the side and sees Mikey coming in and immediately waved, "Good morning, Mikey!"

Mikey then blinks his eyes and saw him there and said, "Morning, Benny! How goes?"

"Pretty good! I enjoyed Saturday, it was so much fun." Clawhauser said, completely excited.

"Yeah, me too. That was my favorite part of today." Mikey responded, very suddenly, which made Clawhauser a little curious.

"Yeah, what was it?" asked Clawhauser, dying to know.

Mikey bit his tongue for saying that because it would spell 'awkward' if he was actually gonna say what he was thinking and with Clawhauser squealing for info, he replied, "Just being with you."

"That's so nice. Thanks! That's my favorite part too." Clawhauser agreed.

Mikey nods in agreement and he clears his throat and said, "Well, I better get to my locker room so I can kiss...change! Change into my officer's uniform to fight some crime."

"Yeah, of course! Talk to you later!" Clawhauser replied, chuckling.

Mikey grabbed his duffel bag and waved 'bye' to Clawhauser, just looking at him, but he bumped into a wall, giggling nervously and kept going on his way to the locker room until he accidentally bumped into Nick, Stanley and Vincent who were walking towards this way. Nick grunts as he feels nearly 200 pounds of tiger crushing his pelvis and said, "Would you mind getting off me, big guy?"

Mikey got up for a second, dusted himself off and said, "Sorry, guys. Must've gotten distracted by something."

"Watch where you're going next time, Mike. Just be aware of where you're surrounded." Stanley pointed out.

Mikey nodded his head in agreement and said, "You're absolutely right, Stan. We're cops, we're supposed to be aware of our surroundings and you never know when danger might strike at any given moment and never be distracted by a random person or object."

"Like Clawhauser?" asked Nick, tilting his head to the side with his 'I know what you're thinking' smirk.

Mikey tried to deny it as quickly as possible to prevent further embarrassment and replied, "Shut up."

Soon enough, in walks the new rookie of the ZPD, Brutus Stripelong as he drinks his coffee and looks at both Nick and Stanley and said, "Morning, guys! Looking forward to a day of training and keeping crime off the streets today!"

Stanley smiled at that notion with a winky eyebrow lift and said, "So am I, Brutus."

"So...what's our assignment?" asked Brutus.

"We have to change into our uniform first and then meet at the bullpen in 30 minutes. We'll see what happens from there." Stanley replied.

Brutus nodded his head at that and said, "All righty then. Hey, Stan, thanks for showing me the ropes, man. I've really learned a lot from you these past couple of days since I've been here. My old precinct was just all action, stress, action, aggravation and also a little too grim. Of course, there's exciting stuff, but most of the time it's kinda slow."

"Oh, trust me on this...when you're here at the ZPD, you'll never get bored." Stanley replied.

Nick chuckles in agreement and replied, "Never a dull moment."

* * *

Could you tell the sense of awkwardness between Mikey and Ben? So cute! Next up, we focus on Stanley and Brutus!


	15. Stanley's Secret Struggle

Now we get to know a little bit more about Stanley Tigro and his crush with Brutus Stripelong goes to the maximum!

* * *

Chapter 15: Stanley's Secret Struggle

At the locker room, everyone's switching out of their everyday outfits and into their police uniform to make sure to prep themselves for what's coming up for today and during the time everyone's changing clothes, Stanley couldn't help but keep his eyes focused on Brutus' muscular tiger pecs and his heart felt like it was beating at a million times an hour for every single striped bicep he saw in front of him and he lets out a very seductive purr, but kept it quiet so the other guys wouldn't want to hear something going down.

Vincent buttoned his shirt and puts on his badge when he saw Stanley staring at Brutus and he thought it was kinda odd, but he was instantly familiar with that look and he smiled at this and figured that Stanleyhas his eyes on the new rookie and it's not on his police work. Vincent walks close towards Stanley as he witness Brutus removing his basketball shorts, showing off his red boxer briefs and Stanley widened his eyes on the tiger's butt backside and lets out a devious purr and all of a sudden...

"Someone's had a good breakfast this morning." Vincent said, behind Stanley.

Stanley got startled and saw Vincent right behind him as Stan held onto his chest, keeping himself from getting a heart attack and said, "Vince, really?"

"Sorry, dude. I just noticed you checking out Brutus." Vincent replied.

Stanley froze for a second and blinked his eyes and became completely stunned to know that he's got a quick crush on the new rookie and he's trying to completely dodge the question and said, "You really gotta pay attention, V. You could've been a serial killer."

"Sure...now let's get back to my question. Are you falling for the new guy?" asked Vincent.

Stanley could see that there's no hiding it in front of Vincent because now he knows, it'll be hard to admit it and he scoffs at this and said, "Come on, why would I do that? I was just admiring his strength and amazing stamina."

"And his juicy tiger tail, right?" asked Vincent said, chuckling softly.

Stanley then blushed at this and that's a sure sign to Vincent that the admiration goes far beyond the rookie's work ethic and into the physical strength of the body and then...comes a realization that Vincent is compelled to ask. He motions for Stan's ear and as Stan leans in, Vincent whispers, "Are you bi too?"

Stan widened his eyes after that question was made and didn't expect that to come from Vincent at all and without anyone noticing, he whispered, "Yes, I am."

"I could kinda see it coming. It's okay if you are. Don't be ashamed of it because it's who you are and you have to own that and embrace it." Vincent responded.

"I know. It's just...when you're a police officer, you're expected to have a lot of admirers who look up to you and many would want a lot of attention, mostly from girls. Many people look at me and say that I'm considered boyfriend material and every girl's future dream guy. I am attracted to girls too, but I'm more into guys. I never let anyone know about it because of what the consequences would be." Stanley responded.

Vincent could understand where Stanley's coming from and the discrimination, alienation and harsh treatment that comes with being bi and that's always something that's been on his mind all the time, but he never lets it define who he is and is proud of being bi and he said, "Stan, just because people would perceive or define what they want you to be, it doesn't make you any less of who you are. They may have their opinions about it, but if all you're doing is staying true to yourself, that's all you can do. You don't have to impress them, If they don't like you, that's on them. That's their problem, not yours. And anyways, police don't care what species or preference you are. They'll take you as you are because of your skills. That's good enough."

That definitely rings truth for Stanley because he's feeling like he has to keep this one facade to being the all-perfect hunk for girls, but in reality, he's into guys even more and that the attraction is considered a good thing. It definitely helps shift his mindset into being comfortable with who he is and he said, "I guess you're right. I'm gonna keep that in mind."

"I know you will." Vincent replied.

Stanley takes another look at Brutus as he bends over to pick up something and he spots a little tiny tiger butt crack and that made him amazed, so much so that a bulge on his pants is starting to grow a little bit. Vincent could tell from that notion that it's his time to bounce and he pats Stanley's shoulder and said, "See ya round."

He walks out, leaving Stanley breathless to stare and he just stood up and got his duffel bag, placed it in his locker and walks out for a bit before being stopped by Brutus and said, "Hey, you ready to kick criminal ass?"

"Yep! I'm looking forward to a piece of that muscular ass!" Stanley said, quickly.

Brutus made a weirded out face over what he meant by that and asked, "Muscular ass? Whose?"

Stanley then realized that he just said it out loud, almost mentioning Brutus' butt and then made a quick recovery by saying, "I meant the muscular asses of some thieves and criminals! Yeah, those are the ones we should get them off the city streets!"

"Okay, whatever you say, partner." Brutus replied, putting on his hat as he heads out of the locker room with Stanley beside him.

Brutus then has a slight feeling that the 'muscular ass' that Stanley referred to was his own and surprisingly, he seemed very flattered by it and smiled at that sweet albeit very awkward compliment that his partner gave him and he said to Stanley, "Thanks for complimenting on my butt, by the way. Going to the gym a lot helps keep it in shape."

"That's awesome, man." Stanley responded.

"And don't worry...I won't say a word about it." Brutus said, with a smile and a wink.

Stanley could finally breathe easy knowing that Brutus isn't that offended by it and is totally cool with it and that this is gonna be a good day and thought to himself, 'Thanks, Vincent.'

* * *

Yep! You can tell that Stanley's found love...for his partner! We got more coming up!


	16. Awkwardness Grows

And now...a second encounter between Clawhauser and Mikey at the locker room!

* * *

Chapter 16: Awkwardness Grows

A short time later, Mikey had the locker room all to himself as he gets out his police uniform and sets it down on the stool as he stands up and begins taking off his T-shirt, once again exposing his under tank top and not too long before then, Clawhauser quietly enters in the locker room, hoping that everyone's gone and once it's got the all clear, it's safe to proceed to change out of his normal clothes and into his uniform.

Clawhauser takes off his shirt, also exposing his tank top and before he could even get a chance to take off his pants, he saw Mikey on the other side, removing his pants and got a glimpse of his tiny briefs and his heart was beating so fast and blushed really hard. He then panted heavily and whispered to himself, "Get it together, Clawhauser. Just...don't let him know you're here."

He tried to hide it, but his mind was so frazzled by the sight of Mikey's backside briefs that it's hard to contain and there was a little bit of sweat coming out of his brow and just exhaled sharply as he couldn't help himself but to admire Mikey's backside a lot. Just then, he dropped his pants and tried his best to put them back on, but he accidentally tripped and fell down on the ground, catching Mikey's attention.

Mikey turned around and saw Clawhauser laying there and was shocked that he was there the entire time and asked, "Ben, what are you doing here?"

"I thought everyone at the locker room was gone." Clawhauser responded.

"So did I." Mikey answered, his heart beating fast.

Clawhauser got himself up, dusted himself off and then Mikey stared at Clawhauser's underwear for a second and just soaked all the admiration in for a second and he blinked a few times and said, "Oh wow."

"What?" asked Clawhauser, blushing.

"You have briefs too?" asked Mikey, pointing out to Clawhauser's briefs.

Clawhauser looks down and notices his see-through white briefs and was a little afraid that Mikey might've saw something inside of there and said, "Oh! I'm so sorry! Me, Benjamin Clawhauser...the guy who always comes in dressed for the day having the terrible embarrassment of one of my colleagues seeing something that wouldn't have been seen."

"No, no, no, no...it's okay! It's okay. I was gonna say that they look...nice." Mikey responded.

"Really?" asked Clawhauser, with a hopeful tone.

"Yeah. I felt the same exact way too. But I've just gotten used to it because let's face it...when you see certain guys and how they're built, you can't help but admire it. It's really humbling that you admire my big...chubbyness." Mikey replied.

Clawhauser giggled at this and said, "Thanks."

Mikey then tried his best to get his duffel bag to change into his uniform, but was so preoccupied by Clawhauser's innocent smile that he drifted his attention elsewhere and he said, "I guess I'd better get changed before...Bogo comes in."

"Oh, yeah! Right, of course!" Clawhauser responded, in understanding.

He eventually picked up his duffel bag to head to the other direction, totally unaware of the stool in the way and accidentally tripped over it and landed straight to Clawhauser's stomach and luckily, Mikey caught him by the arms and Clawhauser held him for a while and once they saw what had transpired, they were caught off guard on this and gave out awkward chuckles and Mikey said, "Sorry about that."

"No, no, it's fine. It's fine. No harm, no foul." Clawhauser said, chuckling.

Just then, in comes Nick coming to change in the locker room and stopped mid-way seeing both Mikey and Clawhauser holding each other and froze for a few seconds and both chubby cops were 'caught in the so-called act' and the fox asked, "Why are you guys holding each other?"

Both of them looked at each other and tried to think of something to cover this and Mikey said, "Um...I tripped on this stool and Ben just held me up to break my fall."

"Yeah, that's what happened. True story." Clawhauser agreed.

Nick wasn't entirely convinced about this and he could tell that there are sparks flying through and he said, "I'll just leave you two big lovebirds alone. Don't mind me...I'll wait until you two are done 'catching each other when you fall' or whatever it was."

He left the locker room for a while and they let go of each other for a second and Clawhauser said, "I just made it awkward, didn't I?"

"No, it was both of us." Mikey replied.

"So...I guess I'd better get changed now before Bogo finds us here." Clawhauser said, chuckling.

"Yeah, me too. Wouldn't want him to get mad at us if we're late." Mikey agreed, backing away, almost landing in a wall, giggling to himself and goes on the other side of the locker to change.

Clawhauser sighed at this as he couldn't help but fall for the panda and said, "He's so cute."

"Did you say something?" asked Mikey.

Clawhauser got embarrassed that Mikey had heard it and he quickly responded, "I didn't say anything."

"Oh, okay." Mikey replied.

Clawhauser grunted to himself by making that comment out loud, face-palmed himself and whispered, "Get ahold of yourself, Ben..."

* * *

Obviously, it's hard for them to contain their feelings for each other, but it definitely shows admiration for each other! Next chapter, we take a break from romance and hit straight to police action!


	17. Runaway Chase

For most of the story, we've focused on the budding romance between Mikey and Clawhauser! Now we get to see Mikey at work in police action and of course, we can't leave out Vincent since they are partners when they're on patrol! Bring on the police action!

* * *

Chapter 17: Runaway Chase

That afternoon, Vincent and Mikey were patrolling around the city to make sure the traffic rules are being followed by some citizens and as they were patrolling, Vincent wants to dig in a little bit further into the growing relationship between him and Clawhauser as he asked, "So...how's it going?"

"Going good. A little out of shape to do some running and chasing some bad guys, but other than that, I'm cool." Mikey answered.

"Great. But that wasn't what I was asking. I was actually asking about what's going between you and Clawhauser?" asked Vincent, getting a little hinty at the subject.

Mikey knew that this was gonna a question that he wants to avoid so quickly because in spite of lingering feelings for the receptionist, it's set to keep it between him and Clawhauser only and he said, "Good. We're just doing fine."

"Uh-huh...Nick told me he caught you two holding each other in the locker room. Mind giving me some explanations?" asked Vincent, getting a little teasy.

Mikey blushed immediately and Vincent already got him right where he wants him and he doesn't want to hear it from Mikey's mouth because the silence indicates that it's been confirmed already and said, "Exactly."

"What makes Nick think that?" asked Mikey, a little nervous.

"Hey, trust me on this. It's a sign that shows that things are awkward and it's the first step into a growing romance. Happened to me whenever I'm around Gilbert sometimes, because he's just so cute and really good looking. He was the cool one and I was the shy, awkward nerdy one." Vincent explains.

That last part intrigued Mikey the most and he was surprised that Vincent used to be just like him and asked, "You were the nerdy one?"

"Hey, even good looking panthers can be a bit insecure when you're a teenager. It's a very rough period, but once you realize the one you're falling for ends up feeling the same way, it's just awesome because one sees you as you are while you yourself try your best to pretend to be someone you're not to impress others, which now that I look back at it was kinda dumb. I'm still awkward at times, but not like I'm used to. I take those embarrassing moments and use them as life lessons, no matter how weird it was." Vincent replied.

That puts Mikey in deep thought and it contemplates his situation in dealing with the fact that he's on the brink of falling hopelessly in love with Clawhauser and said, "I hope I can overcome my awkwardness."

"Oh, you will." Vincent responded.

Seconds later, he saw one car zipping past through them and that alarmed them quickly, but they knew that something might be up, unless it's a harmless traffic violation. With that notion, Mikey presses the button for the signal and lights so that they can identify the driver or drivers and ask for their license and registration and when the driver eventually pulled over, Vincent was the first one to head out of the car to see what the deal is.

He knocks on the driver's window and soon enough, the driver...a white wolf, aged between 34-35 looked at the officer and said, "Is there a problem, sir?"

"Sir, you were zipping through us as we were driving and we noticed that you were driving 78 in a 55. Can you explain the reason why?" asked Vincent.

The wolf was feeling completely anxious about having the officer there and for some reason, Vincent could read the driver's anxiety, body language and facial expressions like he's hiding something, all while focusing on writing a traffic violation and the wolf answered, "I'm just in a real hurry."

In the front of the car, Mikey looks on to see what's happening and then he sees some blood spilling on the back of the car almost like the guy could be hiding something horrific inside there and Vincent's totally unaware of this...at least until he almost made it back to the cop car and sees some fresh red blood spilling out of the cockpit and the panther's first instinct kicked in and he leans over to the back, smells it and realizes that it is fresh blood.

Vincent could tell that Mikey had a fresh pair of eyes to see what's happening and as he makes way to ask the driver more questions, the wolf started whimpering in fear because he knows he had committed something gruesome and fears that he'll go to jail and Vincent looked at the driver with a serious face and asked, "You mind opening the trunk for me, sir?"

Once 'the trunk' has spilled out of Vincent's mouth, he knew that this is gonna be a long road and without warning, the driver started the engine and proceeded to pull out and Vincent had to stop him, but the driver sped away. He then got back on the car, fastened his seatbelt and immediately goes after the suspect.

He immediately gets on the dispatcher's call and said, "This is Pantera, calling Clawhauser! Come in, Clawhauser!"

"Clawhauser to Pantera, what's your status?" asked Clawhauser, on the other end.

"We've got a runaway suspect that has a car with blood on the back of the cockpit, requesting backup immediately!" Vincent responded.

"Got ya covered!" Clawhauser exclaimed.

After the initial contact, Vincent drove as fast as he could to catch up with the desperate fugitive and wants to know what's he hiding on the trunk and he drives faster and faster across a couple of intersects all while the desperate wolf keeps on driving to elude police, but what he didn't count on was having other officers come in after him and he's trying to run them over so he can keep going, but suddenly, one of the police officers' had him cornered and the driver pulls in reverse as he's driving the road in reverse.

They continued on pursuing him as the suspect heads towards an interstate and tried to escape as fast as he can going speeds up to 145 miles an hour and just puts the pedal to the medal and nearly sideswiped a couple of cars or ran over most of them to keep going. He was also unaware that both the ZPD chopper and the local news chopper were there detailing every move the fugitive wolf makes.

After only just 35 minutes, the wheels started giving out and started popping and falling apart, leaving only steel in the wheels, but he refused to stop and just kept going and going, but not even that was enough to keep moving and the driver abandons the car, prompting to go on foot to avoid police custody, but he was completely unaware that both Vincent and Mikey were hot on their trail.

Vincent sees him run past them and it was his cue to go after him in all fours as he chased him and the driver sees Vincent and he tries to evade him desperately by going in all directions of the wooded area, hopping on fences and even running through neighborhoods, attempting to hijack another car, but one of the residents wasn't having it as ran towards a car, a 300-pound lion tackles him down to the ground to keep him from moving.

The white wolf refused to go down and he kicked him straight in the face as he took off running and running and hid underneath a stone for a while, panting heavily until the coast was clear so he can take off again. But boy...was he wrong...because he was unaware that Mikey was waiting for him there and once he got his chance, he climbed up behind him and the suspect looked at the shadow right behind him and before he gets a chance to react, Mikey jumps up and tackled him to the ground, using his own body weight.

The fugitive tried to get away from Mikey, but the panda's crushing weight was no match for the fugitive and he tried to get away from him with no success and not long afterwards, Vincent comes by and sees Mikey taking care of business by sitting on the fugitive and chuckled at this with saying, "Thank you for holding him for me."

"No problem." Mikey replied.

"Get off me! I didn't waste my time killing and stabbing my ex-wife just so that I could get pummeled by this fat panda! Now get off me!" the fugitive wolf exclaimed.

And suddenly...half of the piece of the puzzle came into place that he had killed his ex-wife and with the suspect's admittance, Vincent blinked his eyes and said to him, "That could explain the blood on the back of the car."

"You never even looked at it!" the fugitive responded.

"That's because I saw it. You're in some big trouble, dude." Mikey replied, then letting out a huge fart.

The wolf groans in disgust by being farted on Mikey and said, "You're gonna mess up my fur!"

Several minutes later, Chief Bogo comes in and handcuffs the wolf and takes him to the police car while the rest are trying to examine what caused this whole ordeal and one of the investigators made a description about the reason and said, "...apparently, his wife was in the process of granting sole custody of her kids and that made him snap. And he was also planning on killing the kids too in his current girlfriend's house and one of the kids was a witness to seeing his dad kill his mom."

Just hearing that go down made Vincent really ticked and Mikey feeling sorry for those kids and both of them let out a sigh and Mikey said, "The kids didn't really deserve this. They're caught in the middle of this ugly separation."

"Whatever happened to just civil joint custody?" asked Vincent.

"Michael, brilliant strategy on your part on apprehending the suspect, even if it meant using your weight to stop him from pursuing the crime." Bogo responded.

Mikey nods his head in agreement and said, "Thank you, chief."

"Sadly, this guy has a track record for being a serial cheater and abuser towards women; he has 25 kids by 9 different women and a habit of drinking, partying, causing disturbance and putting women in a woman's place so he can dominate them." Bogo stated.

"This should become a PSA for girls on which man they should never date and/or marry with that kind of track record." Vincent replied.

After all was said and done, both Vincent and Mikey got back in the car, heading back to the ZPD after a harrowing day and Vincent said, "Who knew you got some action in you, Mike?"

"Nah...I'm not in the best shape, apparently." Mikey responded, rubbing his belly.

"Dude, I'm super impressed with you. I think you can handle anything on your own with your size." Vincent added, happily.

Mikey sighed at this and just chuckled softly as he heard his stomach growling and said, "Can we stop for lunch? I kinda need some doughnuts."

"Sure...and when we sit down, I can still talk about you and Clawhauser." Vincent added.

Mikey shook his head and knew that the conversation about him and Clawhauser would continue on and said, "This never ends, doesn't it?"

* * *

That was some awesome action, isn't it? Now that we got the action out of the way, we're back to Mikey and Clawhauser!


	18. Vince's Invite

And here's where Clawhauser and Mikey will spend a Friday evening with Vince and the gang in the last place they'll expect...

* * *

Chapter 18: Vince's Invite

A few days later and it's the beginning of the weekend as Mike and Clawhauser were about to head off for a few minutes and it's a typical late Friday afternoon as most are prepared to have a night out or just stay home and binge-watch on Howlu or ZooFlix and as both chubby cops were just talking about how their day went, they couldn't help but look into their eyes as they admire each other's features, but then they snapped out of it as they kept talking about how they're gonna spend their weekend.

Soon enough, here comes Vincent, looking very eager to have an evening of blowing off some steam after a whole week of intense police work and he spots Clawhauser and Mikey on the front desk and he comes up towards them and said, "Hey, you two."

Both Mikey and Clawhauser looked up and saw Vincent coming by and they said, "Hey, Vincent."

"What you guys doing tonight?" asked Vincent.

"Nothing much." Clawhauser replied.

Mikey nodded his head in agreement at this and said, "Probably nothing."

"Awesome! Well...if you're not doing anything tonight, me and some of the other officers at the ZPD are heading to this new gym called Roaring Muscles for a little workout to let off some steam after a huge week. Would you guys like to come?" asked Vincent.

That offer took both of them by surprise and the thought of going to a gym and working out with the weight that they are now, they couldn't handle being on those equipments nor being judged by their weights and Clawhauser said, "I don't think I'm gonna go to the gym with you guys."

"Yeah, you know that we're not necessarily the gym type." Mikey agreed, rubbing his belly fat.

"I mean, look at us. We're not gym material because we get tired so easily." Clawhauser responded, rubbing his jiggly belly fat.

Vincent could tell that they're really reluctant to go to the gym and he said, "It'll be amazing! It's a judge-free zone for all predators and we all have to release a little bit of crazy stress after a week of police work."

Both chubby cops do want to unwind after a hectic week at the ZPD, but they're still unsure about going to the gym with Vincent and some of the other officers because they're not the type of predators to be into that fitness and Clawhauser responds, "I don't know..."

"We're not necessarily gym fans and the gym is not a fan of us. Trust me, I know..." Mikey replied, looking at his big belly.

"Just give it a chance. When you come out of there, you'll feel amazing afterwards. And after the gym, we'll go out and get some snacks. Besides, we all deserve to indulge a little after burning calories." Vincent responded.

Once the word 'snacks' came out of Vincent's mouth, they knew that it's their ultimate comfort spot to be on and inspite of their resistance to go to the gym with them, they knew that if snacks were involved in something, they would go after it. They're both tempted by this and they knew that they would never turn that down for anything and it'll serve as a consolation for going through a very challenging period of going to the gym and they looked at each other for a second and give it a shot and they looked at Vincent and said, "We'll go."

"Great! I've already asked our other officers to come with; Delgato, Fangmeyer, Grizzoli, Wolford, Brutus and Stanley and they're coming along with us as well. Hope you guys don't mind." Vincent replied.

Upon hearing that the others are coming as well, that sorta puts them in a little spot that they never expected to be on and Clawhauser responded, "Not at all."

"We're cool with it. When do we go to the gym?" asked Mikey.

"In about 10 minutes. Just trust me on this, you'll be just fine." Vincent replied.

Both chubby cops let out an anxious sigh about heading to the gym and Mikey bit his lip at this and asked, "What are we getting ourselves into?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Clawhauser added.

* * *

Wonder what will happen at the gym? You'll find out next!


	19. Enter Roaring Muscles

And we finally get to see how Mikey and Clawhauser can handle being at the gym! And we may see some sparks fly between the two...

* * *

Chapter 19: Entering Roaring Muscles

5:30 PM

Vincent and some of the other colleagues, along with Mikey and Clawhauser follwed Vincent's car throughout Zootopia to head to this new fitness center called Roaring Muscles where everyone can let out some steam after a hectic day at work or to get some exercise going to lose weight or for whatever reason and it's a predator's stress relieving area without scaring everyone there, including prey who visit sometimes too. Mikey and Clawhauser tagged along with Vincent on their way to the gym and both of them were a little nervous about coming because they were not gonna look forward to endure physical endurance to exercise equipments and others in particular and Vincent could tell their uncertainty a mile away and said to them, "No worries, guys. You'll have a lot of fun at the gym. We all need the exercise and let out any stress that we've festered inside for a whole week."

"I'm not worried about letting out some steam, V. It's how my body that will react to this much heavy exercise that I'm most worried about." Mikey responded.

"I'm most worried about throwing up." Clawhauser stated, fidgeting his fingers.

Vincent rolled his eyes at that notion and he said, "If that happens, just try not to let it get to you."

"That wouldn't stop us from being completely embarrassed, puking in front of all these predators." Mikey replied.

"They won't even notice. At least, I hope not." Vincent replied, muttering softly at the last part.

Several minutes later, they arrived with Brutus, Stanley, Wolford, Grizzoli, Fangmeyer and Delgato waiting right in front and they got some of their casual clothes on as well as a duffel bag in which each of them has their fitness gear and outfit packed inside and most were surprised to see Clawhauser join in, which was the last thing they expected the ZPD's receptionist should be in. But they were more than willing to accept him into the group.

As soon as they enter in the gym, both Mikey and Clawhauser's eyes widened by how much space it's got and how huge it is; 215,000 square feet of high-octane fitness with the usual equipments; weights, treadmills, cycles, punching bags, wrestling rings and some new digs like shaven wooden logs to hack with their claws, chasing moving targets while in all fours with mini versions of the different biomes in Zootopia and everything in between.

"What is this place?" asked Mikey.

"This is Roaring Muscles. I've heard about this place on their FaceZook ads as well as commercials from there as well as InstaGrowl and SnarlChat, saying that this is the best gym for predators where no one can judge you and come as you are and that you can 'Give a roar and unleash the beast!' or something like that." Vincent explains.

"Okay..." Clawhauser said, uneasily while twitching his toes.

"All righty, guys...let's hit the changing rooms." Vincent responded.

Vincent went with the other officers to the men's changing room to change into their gym outfits and following them, Brutus and Stanley and most of the guys were either changing or showering to get themselves ready for some heavy gym activities while some were showering from their exercise training. Stanley dropped his duffel bag and began changing into his gym shorts, unaware that Brutus was staring at Stanley's physical physique, like he's been working out already and lets out a very soft purr as he looks at his butt.

"Wow..." Brutus said, whispering.

Meanwhile, Clawhauser and Mikey headed to a private changing room to change into their gym shorts without being stared at by others and as both of them changed clothes, Mikey stared at Clawhauser's butt crack and he was mesmerized by the look of a cheetah's butt crack and his heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest by the look and size of Clawhauser's big butt and as Clawhauser tried to make them fit all the way, it became difficult to fit them in which half of his butt is revealed and Mikey just couldn't help but admire it and the one thing he wanted to do with it is touch and feel the softness of cheetah butt.

"Wow." Mikey whispered, with a small giggle.

Clawhauser's ears perked up and asked, "You good, Mikey?"

"Uh...yeah, yeah I'm fine." Mikey replied, instantly.

With that, Mikey took off his pants and tried to put on his shorts as well, but as he tried to put them on all the way, it became increasingly hard to put on, which resulted in half of his bare butt cheeks sticking out. Clawhauser took a few glances at Mikey's butt and saw half of the crack and Clawhauser widened his eyes and has never seen anything like it before. He just felt a little something growing in his already tight shorts and all he wants to do is touch Mikey's butt for the first time and just give it a big squeeze.

Clawhauser tried to look away, but Mikey's butt is so huge that he couldn't turn away any second and just admired how huge and beautiful it looked and he panted heavily as he wiped the sweat off of his brow and as he leaned up to pick up his duffel, Mikey was getting a little close to him as he picks up his headband and then...BOOP!

Mikey and Clawhauser bumped each other's butts and they felt their warm rump cheeks together and that made them blush awkwardly and just didn't know what happened and Clawhauser said, "Excuse me."

"I'm sorry, I should've looked where I was going." Mikey responded, immediately.

"No, no, no...you're fine. Those shorts are not liking my butt at all." Clawhauser responded, trying to pull them up.

"Yeah, neither's mine. I don't think I've ever felt this uncomfortable in my life." Mikey added.

Clawhauser nodded at this and he figured that this would be a long evening ahead, but they're willing to make the most of it as they were heading out of the private changing room, but Mikey was satisfied with looking at Clawhauser's butt as he stared at the cheetah's butt and walked behind him, all while Clawhauser admired at the sight of Mikey's butt too.

"I think I might get used to this." Clawhauser said, very happy.

As the evening goes on, Vincent and Wolford were lifting some weights to keep bulking each other up as they face yet another crucial police work week ahead of them and they just had to let out a whole lot of steam to relieve tension in them as Brutus went to the punching bags to punch the snot out of those bags as he kicks, punches and goes in top speed to punch them out as hard as he can while Stanley and Delgato wrestle each other in the wrestling mat to showcase their strength and endurance.

Grizzoli started playing an exercise/game called 'Chase' where he chases after moving targets through the mini versions of the diverse biomes in Zootopia and on this biome, he chose the Rainforest District to chase after some law-breaking thug wolves and the speedometer rises towards 200 miles as his speed and endurance were enough to break the record that was set by someone else who did this game before and just went harder and harder until he stops and lets out a huge roar.

After releasing that roar, he felt a whole lot better and hopes that he hadn't have scared anyone away who might've heard that roar from a mile away and he clears his throat and made his way to the treadmills. Meanwhile, Fangmeyer started hacking away at the thick shaven wood logs with the use of his claws alongside Vincent, Brutus and Stanley as they sharpened their claws for this one.

At the treadmills, Clawhauser got on one of them and started to run a few miles on there with each passing speed. Clawhauser kept going a little quicker and isn't really used to going over his usual pace because his weight may not support that kind of exercise, but he has to relieve a few things to get himself prepped for next week, which involves more desk work.

While Clawhauser was running at the treadmills, Mikey just walked by to try out the cycle machines and then took a quick glance at Clawhauser and then looked at his butt, completely mesmerized by the sight of the cheetah's butt crack as well as his jiggly, juicy butt and he just couldn't resist looking at it like he was staring in a trance. As much as Clawhauser runs, Mikey could tell that he wants a big piece of that cheetah rump roast if he could.

Clawhauser panted heavily as he kept going faster and faster and he just felt like his legs were on fire and wanted to stop for a second and after just 5 minutes of staring, Mikey walked away with satisfaction and admiration of what he saw and said to himself, "I'm gonna remember that beautiful cheetah butt."

Clawhauser got off the treadmill and got his water bottle to get some water and once he caught his breath, he turned to Mikey and said, "That treadmill...my legs feel like they're on fire."

"I bet they do." Mikey stated.

Clawhauser walks off to wipe some sweat off of his brow and when he leans down to pick up his towel, the sight of his butt crack comes in front of Mikey's face and just took a glance and then he walks away with a smile on his face and said, "That's not the only thing I see you that's on fire."

Moments later, Mikey and Vincent were exercising on those cycles to feel the burn and Mikey did feel some insane burn as he pedals on those things while he's got his earbuds on listening to 'Uptown Skunk' and he sees Vincent going as hard and faster as possible and he had no idea what he was gonna be in for, but he might as well just go with the flow. So he pedaled and pedaled and pedaled his panda heart out as he went faster and faster to keep the momentum going, hoping that he doesn't break something.

While Mikey was pedaling harder, Clawhauser just walked past him and he just couldn't help but took a glance at Mikey's butt cheeks sticking out and he just stared at the panda's butt really hard that it was like watching Mikey's butt doing ballet, fluffy butt cheek by fluffy butt cheek. Clawhauser just admired it and lets out a soft murr and smiled to himself as many thoughts poured into his head.

After just 3 minutes of gawking, Clawhauser leaves to head to the next equipment to try out, all while giggling over the sight of Mikey's glorious butt and said, "So yummy..."

Several minutes later, everyone had their amazing gym fix and they've been there for close to 3 hours and everyone felt really good about themselves and just felt rejuvenated after those exercises and Brutus said, "I gotta admit, I feel so much better. Going to the gym really helped me gain my stamina."

"Your stamina never left, rookie." Grizzoli chuckled, playfully punching his arm.

Brutus chuckled at this and rubbed his arm and replied, "You know what I mean."

"Hey, Vince...this was really a great idea. I'm coming here every day before and after my shift." Fangmeyer stated, smiling.

"Anytime, man." Vincent replied.

"Where's Benji and Mike?" asked Wolford, looking around to see the two chubby cops.

Vincent could only take a sheer guess as to where they're at and he sees both chubby cops laying on the ground, feeling the stinging effects of being in the gym a lot; sweat on their tank tops, numbness on their bodies, puke marks on the bottom of the tank top and uncomforting wedgies. Clawhauser looked at the ceiling and said, "That was not how I wanted to spend my Friday night."

"I think I'm gonna sleep for three months." Mikey said, in a strained voice.

"I wanna sleep for a year." Clawhauser responded.

Vincent chuckled at these two and walked towards them and said, "All right, guys. Let's shower, change and head out to eat. And don't worry, it's on me tonight."

When both of them heard the word 'eat', Clawhauser and Mikey immediately got themselves up and headed straight for the private shower/changing rooms, which surprised the officers except for Vincent because it's their motivational factor now. Brutus was mesmerized by that and asked, "Is that how they respond?"

"Yep, when it's food...they're ready to go. Trust me, Brutes...you'll never get bored at the ZPD." Vincent said, chuckling.

"I'll keep that in mind." Brutus stated.

* * *

Looks like the gym brought them together! But...it's not over yet! Next chapter, shower time for Mikey and Clawhauser! All I can tell you, it's gonna be hot!


	20. Good 'Clean' Fun

And now...we have another moment between Mikey and Clawhauser in the private shower room!

* * *

Chapter 20: Good 'Clean' Fun

Mikey and Clawhauser headed to the private changing and shower room to clean themselves up so that they'll go out to eat with Vincent and the rest of the crew and both of them were completely exhausted from all that exercising and felt like they couldn't take another step and Mikey took a huge exhale and said, "Well, that was fun."

Clawhauser panted heavily and just took a deep sigh and said, "Yeah, if I didn't feel so tired and numb from all this."

Mikey smelled his pits and it was his own stink and just exhaled deeply and said, "Man, I reek."

"So do I. I need to take a shower and try to get out of these clothes." Clawhauser agreed, as he begins to take off his sweaty tank top.

Mikey agreed and he started by taking off his nearly tight shorts and he struggles to remove them, but Clawhauser couldn't help but look at his butt crack and he widened his eyes at the sight and just could not look away until Mikey removes them and his underwear, resulting in Clawhauser looking at his entire bare buttocks and just quivered his lip in amazement like it was something he always dreamt about seeing.

Mikey exhaled deeply as he also took off his tank top and just lets out a sigh of relief and said, "That was close."

Clawhauser turned away and began to remove his shorts as well and he grunts with every effort to remove them and half of his butt cheeks began showing and when Mikey looked in the mirror and saw Clawhauser's butt crack, he froze for a second and just completely glared at it and admired the sheer round of his big butt and he just kept staring and staring and even when Clawhauser removes his shorts and underwear, his amazement went into overdrive and could not help but keep staring and just felt like his heart is bursting with pleasure.

"Finally! Got it off me!" Clawhauser said, in relief.

Just then, Clawhauser turns around and sees Mikey naked and that just sent his excitement into overdrive and when Mikey turned around to see a naked Clawhauser, both of them froze and just admired each other's body and silence filled the room with complete shock and amazement and both of them said, "Wow..."

Not long after that, they both stepped into the shower and as Mikey turned on the shower, they washed themselves and just talked about how much the experience at the gym and that they wouldn't try this again, yet in spite of that, the best thing that came out of this was that they were together. They soaked their furs with water and soap and while that was going on, they couldn't help but look at each other again and Mikey felt so awkward and shy about this.

"You don't have to feel ashamed about standing there naked. I'm okay with it." Clawhauser stated.

Just hearing that made Mikey feel a little bit secure in himself that he's comfortable around Clawhauser, with or without clothes and asked, "You think so?"

Clawhauser smiled and replied, "I know so."

With a gentle touch from Clawhauser, Mikey lets his guard down and he came close to Clawhauser and both of them just kissed each other on the lips and after only a couple of second, they wrapped their arms around each other and each of them placed their paws around their butt cheeks as they kissed passionately at the same time, each letting out some moans towards the other.

The steam of the shower covered the entire showerhead so that no one would catch Mikey and Clawhauser making out in the shower as well as touching each other's bodies and squeezing their butt cheeks as Clawhauser giggles as Mikey squeezed the cheetah's soft rump and Clawhauser does the same as well and it was like the feeling that could never leave them behind.

"Oh Mikey..." Clawhauser moaned.

"Benji..." Mikey said, breathlessly.

They then kept kissing as Clawhauser pins him to the wall and licks Mikey's ear, in which Mikey responds to a gasp and a moan and Mikey puts his hands on Clawhauser's butt and kept squeezing it and squeezing it and said, "Your butt is so soft...like you."

Clawhauser giggles in response and said, "So's yours."

After that, they shut off the shower and got out of there with towels wrapped around them as they dried themselves off and Mikey looks at Clawhauser and said, "I think this might be the start of something amazing."

"Yep. Getting clean and being dirty." Clawhauser said, smiling.

Soon enough, Mikey looks at the clock and it's almost 9:00 and he looks at Clawhauser and said, "Think Vince is waiting for us still?"

"We shouldn't keep him waiting." Clawhauser replied.

Both of their stomachs rumbled loudly and they knew what that means...that it's time to find out which place they're going out to eat in and Clawhauser chuckled at this and said, "All that exercising and kissing made me hungry."

Mikey giggled in response and said, "Me too."

* * *

Well, that was something! That was just a precursor for what these two will do this weekend! Stay tuned for more!


	21. Friday Night Fun

And after a harrowing exercise work-out, how do you end the night? Eating out, of course!

* * *

Chapter 21: Friday Night Fun

After spending 3 and a half hours at Roaring Muscles, Vincent took Mikey, Clawhauser, Brutus, Stanley, Grizzoli, Fangmeyer, Delgato and Wolfford out for a little something something to eat after some exercising and both Mikey and Clawhauser knows how much they're desperate for a little snack...or maybe a big snack, considering their big appetites. Vincent could tell that there are some sparks flying between the panda and the cheetah as they couldn't help but glare into each other's eyes and he looked on his car mirror and said, "I saw that, you two."

Both of them snapped out of it as they got caught by Vincent's glaring eyes and Mikey said, "We were playing a staring game!"

Vincent chuckled in disbelief as he heard that line before and said, "Right...Gilbert said the same thing when we got caught staring at each other. I already know that look from a mile away."

"We're just friends, Vince. Nothing more!" Clawhauser exclaimed, blushing.

"Yeah, right..." Vincent replied, sarcastically.

After a couple of minutes of driving around the city, they finally pulled over to this buffett called Golden Glutton where they serve every food from under the sun and as the other officers followed suit, they parked their cars and made their way over to the establishment and if there's buffets, Mikey and Clawhauser cannot resist a good amount of food right in front of their eyes. They were completely excited to go into the buffett and indulge themselves in many amounts of food.

As they all entered, they were seated and everyone got their plates full of everything they could desire; some got vegetables and fruits, some got veggies and meat and most got just meat altogether and for Mikey and Clawhauser, they got one of everything as they helped themselves to every amount of food they see before themselves. Mikey had his load while Clawhauser had more than his load of food.

As everyone got to their seats, everyone couldn't help but notice the array of food that's on both chubby cops' plates and Brutus looked at the quality of the items in both plates and said, "Isn't that too much for you guys?"

"Brutus, do you see this array of food all around you? Who wouldn't want their pieces of everything all in one plate?" asked Clawhauser, feeling stoked up.

"Yeah, this is suitable for us. Luckily, our stamina in eating is very, very normal. Someone's gonna pop their buckle after this food goes through my fat stomach." Mikey agreed, patting his belly.

"Just don't overdo it, you guys." Vincent responded.

After that, everyone just ate their food and talked about what they've been through this week and what might happen next week as well as working out at the gym and Clawhauser just gobbled on his steak and said, with his mouth full, "That gym was like torture! I almost lost my 9 lives doing all that treadmill and weight-lifting."

"Aw, come on Benny! It wasn't even that bad!" Grizzoli responded.

"Maybe not when you're muscle bound, but when you're like me...the last thing you wanna do is lift something that's 10 times bigger than you." Clawhauser added, eating his prime rib.

"Yeah, my weight and gyms have a love-hate relationship thing. The love, it motivates me to get fit and healthy and the hate; throwing up, sweating, feeling the burn in your legs and feeling like you're about to die. I can't compete with healthy living." Mikey responded.

"I know it's hard for you guys because of your weight and that you're not a fan of the gym, but you just have to put in a little bit of effort when you're getting healthy. But at the same time, I can sympathize with your situation. Gyms aren't for everyone." Vincent added.

"Yeah, Vince is right. Plus, it's a lot of fun to let out some steam after a week of intense work at the ZPD." Stanley agreed.

Everyone nodded in agreement and Clawhauser could understand what they're saying and said, "I see your point. There's not really much to do when you're a receptionist except just sit all day until your butt falls asleep."

"Very much so. Same as when I solve crimes online to lure predators and give them a taste of their medicine." Mikey added.

As the evening goes on, everyone just kept talking as they're eating and at some point, Brutus and Stanley were each slurping one piece of noodles and it reaches closer and closer until it nearly reaches the tip of their lips and when they looked at each other, they were surprised and even embarrassed that they nearly kissed and they just broke away, chuckling nervously.

"Um...I hope no one saw that." Brutus chuckled, awkwardly.

Stanley checked to make sure and everyone was just busy eating more food and even Wolfford and Fangmeyer were tearing that piece of steak apart and said, "Yeah, they didn't notice."

Brutus chuckles softly at this and he said, "That's good, Stan. I would be so embarrassed if they knew I kissed you."

"Very embarrassing." Stanley agreed, chuckling.

"Welcome to the club, guys." Clawhauser responded, with his lips all over some cake.

Both Brutus and Stanley looked at Clawhauser's mouth, all smeared with cake and tilted their heads to the side as if he had some form of frosting lipstick all over. Clawhauser blinked his eyes and asked, "Did you guys want some cake?"

"Uh...no thanks." Stanley replied.

"All yours, Benny." Brutus agreed.

With that, Clawhauser gobbled up some more cake as he devoured the whole thing and Mikey wanted a piece of the cake Clawhauser got and ate some of it. Not long after, Clawhauser looked at Mikey and asked, "What you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing. Why?" asked Mikey.

"Would you like to hang out with me in my apartment? I've got an entire DVD collection of some really awesome movies." Clawhauser replied.

Mikey couldn't resist a good movie night and there would be nothing more than to spend Saturday with Clawhauser and said, "Will there be snacks?"

"There will be snacks." Clawhauser replied.

Mikey giggled in response and said, "I'll take you up on that offer."

Clawhauser giggled back and said, "Yay! I can't wait!"

* * *

There will be another Mikey/Clawhauser moment soon! But until then, the next chapter focuses on Lionheart and Bastien!


	22. Promotion for Bastien

This suggestion was made by my fanfiction friend, vampire1031, so...here it is!

* * *

Chapter 22: Promotion for Bastien

9:30 PM

Bastien drove into Lionheart's house and he was completely blown away by the structure of the house, almost like it's a castle and that the mayor is the king. He's completely excited to see what his promotion would be at his house and surely it's something very important. He was anxious and jubilant at the same time as he walked into the steps, rang the doorbell and waited for Lionheart to answer the door. Just then, the door opens, but there's no one answering it.

"Please come in, Bastien." Lionheart stated.

Bastien quietly set foot in the house and there was a little shade of darkness in the house except for the glimmer of the full moon right behind him as he made his way to where Lionheart is and just then, there was Lionheart walking over towards the young wolf with nothing on but his red basketball shorts and that intrigued Bastien the most, seeing the mayor with just nothing but his shorts on.

"Hello, sir." Bastien said, still blown away.

Lionheart chuckles in response and said, "Please...you can call me Leo when you're here. I'm glad you came here right on time."

"Thank you, Leo. I just wanted to see what my promotion is." Bastien answered.

"Ah, yes...your promotion. There's something I want you to do when you're in my house whenever I need you." Lionheart said, circling around Bastien.

"Y-Yes?" asked Bastien.

"Can you kneel down for me, please?" asked Lionheart.

Bastien wasn't sure where he was going with this, but he did as he said as he kneeled down right in front of him as Lionheart's shorts made contact with Bastien's face and muzzle and said, "You get to be my personal sniffer whenever I please. Sniff my shorts, please."

Bastien sniffed Lionheart's shorts right away and there's a distinct odor that intrigues him and he kept smelling it and said, "Very fascinating."

"Yes...it is. Now, there's something else I want you to do for me, but it's gonna be in my personal chambers." Lionheart responded, as he shimmied his hips right in front of Bastien as he's walking upstairs and motioned him to follow his lead.

Bastien followed Lionheart upstairs and soon enough, they were in Lionheart's bedroom and Bastien was actually surprised by this turnaround as Lionheart said, "Close the door for me, please."

Bastien closed the door and locked it behind him and just then, Lionheart dropped his shorts and to Bastien's surprise...the mayor has nothing on! The moment that he saw Lionheart without any clothes, all of his fantasies started coming alive right in his eyes and Lionheart said, "Bastien...I've had a deep desire for you ever since you became my assistant. I know that you work for me, but I feel a connection with you and I know you felt the same way. So show me your true feelings for me."

Was this really happening? Is this what the promotion really is? Lionheart's charm and good looks immediately captured his heart instantly and he just couldn't resist any further and said, "If this is a dream, don't wake me up!"

He leans over to Lionheart and kisses him on the lips as they felt their tongues pushing against each other and Lionheart puts his hands all over him and Bastien squeezes the mayor's butt cheeks deeply, letting the mayor to let out a very seductive moan and purr. Bastien tasted Lionheart's warm breath as they kept kissing and soon enough, Lionheart pulled him into his bed and started taking Bastien's shirt and pants off, leaving him only in his white briefs as they kept kissing and kissing all through the night...

6:30 AM

Both Lionheart and Bastien were sleeping in Lionheart's bed with Bastien's hands around the mayor and as they had slept, Bastien smiled throughout the whole night and he's excited for this new position that the mayor had given him and once he knows what had happened, that's when he knew...

Bastien slept with the mayor of Zootopia!

"I can't wait to see what job the mayor gives me..." Bastien said, happily as he's asleep.

* * *

Was that hot or what? The new assistant mayor just slept with the mayor! Scandalous! Okay, next chapter, back to Mikey and Clawhauser!


	23. Sleepover with Clawhauser

Back to Mikey and Clawhauser...this time, it's just the two of them in Clawhauser's apartment on a Saturday night! What could possibly happen?

* * *

Chapter 23: Sleepover with Clawhauser

Saturday evening, 7:30 PM

Mikey drove his way over to Clawhauser's apartment complex to watch some movies and spend the night with him after taking up an invitation from Clawhauser himself and he just couldn't wait to spend this quality time with the chubby cheetah on a Saturday night and all sorts of things were going on his head that he couldn't keep his true feelings for Clawhauser contained, no matter how hard he tries to. Obviously, Vincent, Judy and Nick had already saw the signs of a budding romance and it's hard to dispute that fact, even though they want to keep it on the downlow amongst themselves.

He decided to shrug that off for right now as he pulls up to the apartment complex and parked his car on the front and just saw Clawhauser coming out front and he waves at him as Mikey smiles and walks towards him, saying, "Hey, Benji."

"I'm so excited that you'd come!" Clawhauser replied, in unexplainable joy and hugs him tightly.

Mikey embraces the hug and he just held him closely for a minute there and he said, "I couldn't wait to come by and see you. I'm looking forward to tonight!"

"Come on in." Clawhauser said, happily.

Both of them walked to the house and Mikey was amazed by the look of Clawhauser's apartment...it was a little messy, but not overly messy enough to the point of clutter and he said, "Nice place."

"Thanks. Sorry about the mess. I barely get any visitors." Clawhauser replied, a little sheepish.

Mikey chuckled in response and said, "It's cool."

Clawhauser assembled some snacks together as Mikey stands in the living room for a while and Clawhauser said, "Make yourself at home, Mikey."

With that, Mikey immediately sits down on the couch and unzips his shorts halfway as he made himself comfortable and he asked, "So what kind of movies you got?"

"I've got every movie imaginable; I got some old movies, new movies and some of my all-time favorites. I'll show you my DVD collection in a second." Clawhauser replied, as he got some stuff together in the kitchen.

Within several minutes, Clawhauser comes into the living room and shows Mikey his DVD collection and Mikey was surprised by the amount of DVD's he's got; from romance, comedy, drama, action, horror and sci-fi. Clawhauser said, "I've got everything from 'Terms of Tiger Endearment', 'Fifty Shades of Stripes', 'Captain Zootopia: Civil War', 'Guardians of the Farmhouse', 'Predator Perfect' and my personal favorite 'The Pawbook'. Such a beautiful love story." Clawhauser said, sighing at the last part.

"I love this one too! Do you have BrokeBear Mountain?" asked Mikey.

"Do I? I watch it in my underwear sometimes while eating ice cream." Clawhauser replied.

"That's so cool! So do I! Only with just popcorn and soda." Mikey replied, chuckling sheepishly.

Soon afterwards, Clawhauser popped 'Brokebear Mountain' in and they sat down and watched the movie together and eating some popcorn as they watch it. 45 minutes into the movie and they see these two bears trying to fight off their feelings of each other and as Mikey watches it, he could feel the emotional heartstrings being tugged as it reminds him of his feelings of Clawhauser and he snuggled up towards the cheetah.

Clawhauser looks down and sees Mikey's head nuzzling against him and he smiled immediately and placed his arm around him, just cuddling him back and Mikey loved that feeling like he wants to stay with him forever until time freezes. Later on, Clawhauser sees the scene where the two bears just look on into the sunset and they were just coming to terms with their own romance and Clawhauser's eyes are welled up with tears as it becomes one of the most emotional scenes ever seen.

"He's professing his love to him." Clawhauser said, tearfully.

And as soon as one of the bears professed his love to him, the other bear's eyes were filled with tears and he professed his love to him as well and they ended up hugging and crying. Mikey was crying as well as he sees this scene and said, "That scene always gets to me."

"Me too! It's so happy that it makes me cry." Clawhauser agreed, crying.

Both of them got some tissues to wipe their tears off their eyes as they watch the last scene in the movie and Mikey just looked at one lone tear in Clawhauser's face and he got his damp tissue and wiped it for him. Clawhauser sniffled in response and let out a few sobs and said, "Thanks, Mikey."

"You're welcome." Mikey replied, weeping.

After the movie ended, Mikey got himself together and said, "Wow...that was the best movie I've seen."

"Mine too. It's one of my favorites. Everytime I watch that movie, I always hope that someone would love me like these two love each other. But of course...me being a flabby receptionist, there's not really a chance to find the one for me." Clawhauser added.

"What do you mean?" asked Mikey.

"I mean...I've neevr really been into girls. I just like guys more because they're so cool, so humble, handsome and really good-looking and I'm...just the complete opposite. I'm fat, weird...and probably annoying." Clawhauser responded.

Mikey was surprised by all those descriptions Clawhauser made about himself and he said, "I don't see all those. All I see is a kind, humble, caring, sweet, funny and cute cheetah that deserves someone."

"Really?" asked Clawhauser.

"Really really." Mikey answered.

Clawhauser nodded and he smiled at that and there was something that clicked into Clawhauser's mind that he wants to show Mikey how he really feels about him and he said, "Mikey...are you staying over tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm staying over with you. I would love to spend Saturday night with you." Mikey answered.

Mikey gets himself up and walks straight to Clawhauser and before he got a chance to say something, Clawhauser kissed Mikey on the lips and when that happened, Mikey was shocked but immediately melted into the kiss right away and just felt their tongues battling each other and Mikey just wrapped his arms around Clawhauser and leaped into him as he's kissing.

Clawhauser brought Mikey over to his room, closed the door and kept on kissing when they landed on his bed and while they were kissing, Clawhauser removed Mikey's shirt and unzipped his shorts and threw them in the ground as they kept kissing and kissing and Mikey took off Clawhauser's shorts and rubbed the back of Clawhauser's white briefs, leaving out a moan from Clawhauser.

Clawhauser felt Mikey's paws on his cheetah dude area and just kept moaning and moaning while Mikey moans back as he felt Clawhauser's fingers rub on his panda area and they started grinding against each other's bodies and they couldn't resist the urge to do so.

"Oh...Benji..." Mikey moans.

"Mikey...I love you so much." Clawhauser whispered.

"I love you too, baby." Mikey whispered back in Clawhauser's ear and licks it.

Clawhauser lets out a shuddering moan and he feels Mikey's hot tongue on his ear and he just wanted to go for it. He removes his underwear and Mikey removes his own and they just went full throttle with passion as they moaned their hearts out to release their love towards each other for the rest of the night.

6:45 AM

Mikey and Clawhauser were asleep in their bed, having their arms around each other as they slept together with the sun beaming down their faces and Mikey groans as he slowly wakes up from his slumber and lets out a big yawn and shakes his head to wake himself up, then freezes as he sees that he's in Clawhauser's bed with Clawhauser by his side. He knows that he's not wearing anything and that could determine one thing...he slept with Clawhauser all night.

Clawhauser then grunts and lets out a big yawn and stretches his arms out and scratches his back and he turns around to see Mikey sitting up and said, "Morning."

"Morning, Benji." Mikey answered.

Clawhauser sat up and realized that he's in the same bed together and they're both naked and they saw that their clothes were on the floor and it didn't seem to hit them until they have the same realization...

"Hey, did we just...?" asked Clawhauser.

"Yeah, we did." Mikey answered.

They soon realized that they had just made out all night and slept together afterwards, which became both unexpected and very amazing to see how much they really dig each other. Mikey sighed heavily and said, "That was one heck of a night."

"Yeah, I know...but I think the best part of it was spending it with you." Clawhauser replied, laying on the side, looking at Mikey.

"I agree. I think this ws the best Saturday night that I've had in my life." Mikey said, giggling.

Clawhauser lets out a giggle too and said, "Mine too. I wish it could last forever, you know?"

"Maybe it doesn't have to end now." Mikey stated.

Clawhauser immediately took that initiative and Mikey just went ahead and kissed Clawhauser again on the lips and this time, they took things slow as they wrapped their arms around each other and laid flat on the bed, still kissing as Mikey squeezed Clawhauser's butt and it made the cheetah purr in delight and curl up his tail and Clawhauser responded by squeezing and clawing Mikey's butt like his own scratch post.

"aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh..." Mikey whined.

Clawhauser thought that he had scratched Mikey's butt by accident and said, "I'm so sorry!"

"You didn't scratch my butt too hard. I didn't say I didn't like it though..." Mikey added, smiling at the last part.

Clawhauser giggles in response and kept on rubbing Mikey's butt cheeks and Mikey did the same thing and both of them were giggling, kissing and rubbing each other and stuff like that until they heard Clawhauser's phone ringing. Mikey stopped for a second, but Clawhauser kept on kissing and said, "Let it ring. It's probably some random bill collector."

Mikey giggles at that and that made Clawhauser giggle as well and said, "I love hearing you giggle."

"Not nearly as I love hearing you giggle." Mikey said, rubbing Clawhauser's nose.

Clawhauser giggled as well and they just right on kissing and Mikey squeezed Clawhauser's butt so tight and he said, "Clawhauser...you have a nice warm booty."

"My butt thanks you." Clawhauser replied, kissing Mikey's lips.

Just then, Clawhauser's phone rung again and he crawled to the side of the bed to see who it was and to his shock, it was Nick Wilde vid FaceTime and he was nervous to answer it, knowing that he's gonna see Mikey there, so the panda hid and Clawhauser answers the phone and sees Nick and said, "Hey, Nick! How's it going?"

"Pretty good, Ben. Yourself?" asked Nick.

"Oh, you know me...just waking up in the morning and ready to start my day as usual." Clawhauser responded, with a nervous giggle.

"Mmhmm...because you know this is Sunday, right? Most of us get to sleep in." Nick said, raising his eyebrow.

Clawhauser lets out a giggle and replied, "I...I knew that. I just wanted to start my day off fresh."

"Yeah, of course. Let's cut right to the chase; is Mikey with you?" asked Nick, getting sly.

Silence filled up the room as Nick already figured out that Mikey was there and that made Mikey completely nervous as heck that he got fund out and Clawhauser tried to talk his way out of it, but it's proven no use because he knows. Nick chuckles and said, "Your silence says it all. Hey, Mikey!"

Mikey sighed and showed himself to Nick, still without any clothes and said, "Hey, Nick."

The sight of Mikey and Clawhauser wearing nothing confirms Nick's suspicions of both chubby cops being together and he chuckled at this and said, "Somehow, I knew you guys are together now. It only takes one little location for you guys to bare it all. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Nick quickly hung up the phone and they realized that they were found out by Nick himself and Mikey chuckled at this and said, "Looks like the cat's out of the bag. No offense."

"None taken. So...what now?" asked Clawhauser, scratching the back of his head.

Mikey thought about this, then he stared at Clawhauser's little wonder right in front of him and said, "Can we continue this in your closet?"

"Yeah." Clawhauser replied, thinking the same thing as Clawhauser walked to the closet as Mikey stares at the cheetah's spotted big butt cheeks and got mesmerized. Clawhauser noticed him staring at his butt cheeks and decided to shake it for him as a tease to come over and Mikey quickly followed him afterwards as they entered in the closet and closed the door.

But Clawhauser puts on a little placard at the doorknob of the closet that reads 'No Interruptions' and then closes the door and locks it where they stay in the closet throughout the entire morning.

* * *

That was a hot way to spend a Saturday night! And I had to put Nick in somehow! Stay tuned for more!


	24. Breakfast with Clawhauser

And we settle down a little bit and this shows the early signs of true romance, though it's gonna be confirmed later in the story!

* * *

Chapter 24: Breakfast with Clawhauser

Later that morning, Clawhauser was just in his tank tops and underwear as he fixes some cereal for himself and Mikey and he walks over to the living room with two bowls in hand and sits next to him on the couch, both enjoying some cereal and doughnuts while watching season 1 of 'The Pouncing Dead' on ZooFlix where one episode involves a guy falling for an undead zombie and Clawhauser just ate some doughnuts, munching noisily.

Mikey did the same thing and just embraced every single taste and he said, "These are so good."

"I know, right? If the entire world would eat doughnuts and just enjoy life, there would be no wars, no division and no prejudice." Clawhauser replied, with his mouthfull.

"Exactly! I don't know a single person who doesn't love doughnuts." Mikey responded.

Both chubby cops are just enjoying a lazy Sunday morning in their underwear, eating sweets and binge-watching on ZooFlix and they kept eating until they were full and enjoyed the rest of the episode to where they make out in an abandoned house with no one around to look for. Clawhauser scratched his belly and Mikey got closer to Clawhauser again, reverting back to what had happened last night between the two of them and he just felt a sense of belonging when around the chubby cheetah.

Mikey sighed as he snuggled against Clawhauser's elbow and Clawhauser looked at him for a second and he just lets out a smile and said, "I had so much fun last night. Did you?"

"The best. Especially when we ended up in your bed together." Mikey responded.

Clawhauser thoroughly enjoyed that part the best and he never really felt the exact way he felt about anyone and with Mikey around, it just made it all the more sweeter than ever. Clawhauser then said, "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Same as you. I would do it again with you anyday." Mikey added, laying on Clawhauser's lap.

"Me too." Clawhauser said, joyfully.

Mikey looks at Clawhauser's underwear and just nuzzles up against it, feeling it's warm embrace and all Clawhauser could do is curl up his toes and rub Mikey's head and enjoyed the episode together...side by side.

"Can you stay for lunch?" asked Clawhauser.

Mikey giggled in response and replied, "I don't know what I'd do if I didn't stay for lunch with you."

Clawhauser smiled and this and they both smiled at each other as they spent most of the day with each other in his apartment and Mikey puts his head on Clawhauser's stomach and heard his heart beating and that relaxed him with a deep sigh and said, "I love the sound of your heart."

"Thank you." Clawhauser replied.

* * *

Sorry for making it short, but that was all I came up with! Next chapter, things are getting back to normal...although there are gonna be some changes between Mikey and Clawhauser after their Saturday night bash!


	25. Start of a New Week

And after those romantic feelings from the past weekend, it's now back to keeping it hush-hush! But Clawhauser and Mikey aren't the only ones to showcase some romance!

* * *

Chapter 25: Start of a New Week

Monday comes around and Mikey makes his way to the ZPD to tackle in on a new week of more police work, but he's had one heck of a weekend and just spending it with Clawhauser made it all better and he couldn't help but think about what happened at his house and he couldn't help but felt something tugging at him on the inside as he kept thinking about Clawhauser more and more and it just grew a lot stronger than ever. He ponders for a few minutes and started to think that he's really in love with him.

Mikey sighed at this thought and he know that it's been growing for some time, but isn't quite sure if it's real yet. It does feel real, but he's still finding out for himself if that's the case. He does have love for Clawhauser and there's feelings involved, but doesn't want to admit it yet. He just has to wait for the right time to express it.

He pulls over to the ZPD parking space and walks up the steps and enters inside and of course, the first thing he sees in Clawhauser, eating his cereal. He just stared at him with a loving trance and sighed softly as he watches him for a while until Clawhauser spots him and waves at him, which helped Mikey snap out of it and wave back at him. He comes closer to the desk and said, "Hey, Benji."

"Hey, Mike. Ready for a new week?" asked Clawhauser, happily.

"Always ready for a new week! For some reason, the time in the gym just got me pumped with energy, even though my body hates working out." Mikey answered.

"Yeah, that was quite an experience." Clawhauser agreed.

"So...would you ever want to go back there one day?" asked Mikey.

Clawhauser froze for a second and just had the thought of the gym in his head, reliving that moment where he almost died, sweated hard and his body became numb and just threw up a little bit and he shuddered in response and said, "I don't think so."

"Yeah, it ain't working out for me either. Next time I have a Friday night, I'd spend it at home, packing in some food and watching movies." Mikey answered.

"Same here." Clawhauser agreed.

Mikey made his way to the locker room to change into his police outfit and get himself ready for today and as he just entered, he did a quick check to see if the coast was clear. Silence had filled up the room and he thought it would be safe to change his clothes and just as he was about to take everything off, he heard a couple of lips smacking somewhere from a distance.

Curious, he slowly walks into one of the shower and sees two figures making out in the there and he cautiously opens it up and to his surprise...he saw Brutus and Stanley, kissing passionately in their tiny briefs while both of them wrapped their paws around their butts and his jaw dropped to the ground when he caught them kissing. Stanley's ears perked up as he turned around and saw a shocked Mikey standing there.

Both Brutus and Stanley didn't expect Mikey to come over and see this and saw their hands wrapped around each other and Mikey said, "O...M...Goodness."

"Mikey!" Brutus and Stanley exclaimed, in unison.

Both tigers quickly got their hands off of each other and just stood there for a second and Stanley said, "Mike, this isn't what it looks like."

"Looks like you guys had just made out in the locker room shower with your underwear on and your furs all messed up." Mikey answered.

Just the fact that Mike figured that out sent both tiger officers shivers down their spines and Brutus said, "So this is what it looks like."

"Okay, we can't hide it from each other. I'm into Brutus. He's just so strong, cool, muscular and also very humble. I always knew there was something about him that caught my eye, but I just didn't know how to express it to him...until today." Stanley added.

Mikey was happy to hear that part and he said, "Would it be embarrassing for you guys if I said I already saw it coming?"

"And me too!"

All three turned around and saw a shirtless Vincent coming from the other side and the black panther lets out a chuckle and said, "I'm not surprised that you two tigers would kiss. You, Mikey...surprised that you caught them before I did."

"How long were you standing there?" asked Stanley, coming out of the shower, followed by Brutus.

"For the first couple of minutes when I heard you guys moaning and saw your shadow figures in the shower, taking your clothes off. I didn't say anything, but I just enjoyed the show." Vincent responded.

Both togers chuckled in embarrassment over this, but it did feel good to them that they already knew and now they can't hide their relationship any further as they held paws together. The same couldn't be said between the relationship with Mikey and Clawhauser...of which Vincent asked, "So...what did you and Clawhauser do this weekend?"

Mikey knew that Vincent would want more details about what they did and he simply said, "We just had fun together. Slept over at his house, watched a movie and all."

Vincent folded his arms and knew that there would be more and he said, "You know I'm gonna get info out of you, right? Give me details, please."

* * *

The details will spill out in a later chapter, but for right now...enjoy more Mikey and Benji!


	26. Another Shooting Practice

Sorry it took so long to update 'Mikey and Benji'! Just been busy with stuff! No worries though! I haven't forgotten about the story! We return where we left off!

* * *

Chapter 26: Another Shooting Practice

Later that morning, Judy, Nick and Mikey are back at the shooting range to do another practice run and that's already filling Mikey with so much dread with the fact that he has to not only practice this course, but to actually put it in use when there's a really intense situation to the point where his life is being threatened in case someone does have a gun that it would be a last resort. Joining them are Vincent, Brutus and Stanley as they go through this course as well. Vincent is no more than ready to use that time to practice his shooting aim and Mikey's just looking at him with so much fear and asked, "How can you even use it and be so calm about it?"

"It's one of the benefits of being a police officer, Mike. Always gotta have it in our person, even if it's a minor thing or a major thing." Vincent replied.

Mikey groans at this and he reluctantly puts on his earmuffs to cover the sound of loud gunshots as he holds the gun and he lets out a few shaky breaths as he aims the gun at a target dummy. Vincent took one look at Mikey and he knows that this is not the panda's favorite part about being a police officer and hates taking someone's life by a bullet. It's not his favorite either, but it's the only job he's qualified for in case things goes super serious.

Mikey fires his first few rounds as well as Brutus, Stanley, Nick, Vincent and Judy and their aims are really good, although Mikey's are at the 'almost' or 'not near' the mark because he's just too scared that it might've been an innocent person due to all the recent shootings he's heard on the news about animals being killed by police for no reason or that they thought they had a gun, but are unarmed at the end.

Brutus handles the gun like a pro, just like a total badass and that instinctive confidence and swagger completely drew Stanley in some more and it made him focus even more on the practice rounds and really held his own throughout. That impressed Brutus even more and he just smiled at this and kept practicing. Nick and Judy kept progressing throughout the practice rounds and Judy has kept up the pace even further shooting even more, probably more so than Nick. Nick could tell that Judy's been sharpening up lately and he needs to outdo her, regardless of the final outcome.

Vincent kept going and going as he fires several rounds in a quick pace and he noticed that Mikey's just really struggling to go through with it because he could tell that he's not the type of person to use a gun at all for any reason. Though his aim is really good, his way of handling a gun is not quite there yet. He sighed for a second and just felt sorry for Mikey for a little bit because he's just a likable person that every cop should look up to.

Mikey fired a few rounds and without even thinking or looking, he accidentally fired several rounds at the ceiling after positioning the gun and everyone stopped as they looked at the hole that Mikey unintentionally fired at. Mikey looks at what he just did and he slowly dropped the gun and uncovered his earmuffs and just completely felt horrified at what just happened.

"I am so fired." Mikey said, with utmost anxiety in his voice.

"Maybe Chief Bogo won't notice." Vincent responded.

"Michael Pandahaughton...my office, please." Bogo announced, through megaphone.

Mikey whimpers in response to this and he knew that this was gonna be about the hole in the ceiling he accidentally fired and just walks out with his head hanging down, expecting the worst to come out of Bogo's mouth. Vincent blinked his eyes a few times and just sighed heavily for Mikey and said, "I'd better go see what's up."

"Yeah, not if you'd want to risk getting screamed at by Chief Buffalo Skins for spying on him." Nick responded.

"I heard that, Wilde!" Bogo exclaimed.

"When does he not hear everything we say?" asked Nick, muttering to himself.

At Bogo's office

"Can you exactly ask me why you fired a shot on the ceiling when you're supposed to be practicing your firing rounds?" asked Bogo, staring down at Mikey in a very stern, yet very annoyed voice.

Mikey sighed at this and he said, "It was an accident, sir. I was supposed to aim at the target, but something just took my focus away and I turned away from the object and misfired at the ceiling. I know there's no excuse for it and I'm willing to spend half of my rent to pay for the ceiling."

Bogo sighed deeply at this and the fact that Mikey's willing to spend some of his rent money to fix the ceiling sorta stopped him from going on a full-fledged rant against his actions displayed and he said, "I was gonna have more to say about what you were gonna do with this ceiling you misfired!"

"I'm sorry, Chief Bogo." Mikey answered.

"All right, all right...don't worry about that. I'll pay for my half of the ceiling. Now that we got that out of the way, let's jump to the question; why?" Bogo responded.

"Well...the thing is I'm not so comfortable using guns around my possession. I know it's an absolute necessary to use when you're a cop in case a really tense situation can occur or if someone's trying to take your life, but I don't wanna be labeled as the guy who shot an unarmed person and killed him or her. I wouldn't want to live with that." Mikey explained.

Bogo could understand the panda's dillemma about this and he said, "I could see how that would bother you. But this kind of things happens when you're a cop. You gotta be prepared for whatever happens when things get really intense. The last thing we would want is an officer being killed by a murder suspect or robbery. Yes, it is hard to cope with the fact, but that's for the public to determine if it was justifiable or not. I've already noticed that you're not the kind of person that would use guns at any purpose. But in the event something huge happens and you feel that your life is being threatened, deadly force is the only cause as the last resort. You just have to go through it, no matter how difficult it is."

Those words Bogo had mentioned spoke a great deal of truth and it almost eased Mikey's worries down a little, despite his mental blocking when it comes to his feelings about weapons. He nods his head a little and he said, "Yes, sir. I'll take those words to heart."

"Good. You're dismissed." Bogo added.

Mikey then gets up out of the seat and walks out of the office, but not before spotting a pair of pink Gazelle tights on the doorknob and he looked at it and asked, "Chief, are those yours?"

Bogo looks up and sees Mikey holding a pair of pink Gazelle tights and reacted very quickly and exclaimed, "Put that down! I'm holding it for someone else!"

He then puts it down, but already figured that it was Bogo's due to his reaction and denial that it wasn't his, but if it's in his office, that makes it his tights. He then left the room in his usual happy mood, but a very relieved mood and in comes Vincent coming from behind and asked, "So...was he mad?"

"Well, I told him that I was gonna pay half of my rent to fix the ceiling and then he said that he'll pay for half." Mikey answered.

"Oh...so no issues?" asked Vincent.

"Nope. Not even one." Mikey answered.

Vincent nodded his head at this and is relieved that Mikey's relieved after all that and soon enough, he got to the front of the desk and sees a very friendlier Benjamin Clawhauser tidying up everything and just the sight of Clawhauser smiling helped make a struggling day become a good day for him and Vincent could see the sparks flying between the two chubby cops.

"So...any dating going on between you two?" asked Vincent, elbowing his elbow.

Mikey sighed at this and rolled his eyes to the question and asked, "How long are you gonna keep asking me that?"

"Just until you or Benji admit that you're a couple." Vincent answered.

Clawhauser could actually hear the conversation a mile away and he cleared his throat and said, "I'm over here."

Vincent turned around and saw Clawhauser there and he chuckled nervously and said, "We were just talking about you."

* * *

Clumsy moment! Stay tuned for more!


	27. True Feelings

And now...Mikey comes face to face with the truth...is he really in love with Clawhauser?

* * *

Chapter 27: True Feelings

Mikey was heading to his lunch break and as he made his way there, he just knew that he has a love for Clawhauser, even if he can't admit it yet because everyone would make such a big deal out of it and it's already been grating on his nerves by Vincent, Nick and Judy. But no matter how hard he tries to keep it to himself, the feeling is so obvious. There's no way he can deny it right away because it's all he can think about anyways...which sorta percolates into the incident at the shooting range.

He pulls over to Jimbeaux Cafe to get some ice cream and as he enters the cafe, he sees Vincent alongside Stanley as they stood in line for their turn and he walks up behind them, totally surprising both feline cops and Stanley said, "Hey, Mikey! Having lunch with us?"

"Well, I wasn't intending to, but I guess I'm joining you guys!" Mikey replied, excitedly.

Several seconds went by as they each ordered their share of ice cream; Vincent has orange and grape flavored ice cream while Stanley had just strawberry ice cream and Mikey has grape and chery ice cream; all in bowls. Mikey just ate his ice cream without a care in the world and he just kept smiling as he ate and savored every bite of it.

Vincent could tell from the look on Mikey's face that he's in his happy space; probably from the ice cream, but he knows that it's something else in mind. Vincent chuckled softly as he kept eating and watching Mikey making facial expressions, sighing happily as he eats his ice cream. Mikey then looks at Vincent and noticed him staring and asked, "What? Do I have something in my face?"

"Nope...that's the same face I made when I starting thinking about my first love." Vincent replied, alluding to the fact that Mikey's lovesick.

Mikey swallowed at his ice cream and he said, "Mikey, can we drop this right now? How long are you gonna keep asking me about my feelings with Benji?"

"Until you admit that you're in love with Clawhauser. I know that look from a mile away." Vincet said, pointing it out.

Mikey knows that there's no fooling Vincent anymore and although as much as he wants to keep the relationship between him and Clawhauser under the shadows, he knew that it was only a matter of time before his true feelings for the cheetah comes out and he just dropped his spoon, lets out a deep sigh and surrendered to Vincent's tactics and said, "Okay, okay! I am in love in Clawhauser, okay? I've been in love with him from the first time I saw him. He's just...he's so kind, sweet, humble, funny and that giggle of his...it almost makes someone like me get weak in the knees."

"Sorta like how I feel about Brutus." Stanley stated.

Both Vincent and Mikey stared at Stanley as soon as he mentioned Brutus and they could already tell that someone has some lingering feelings about the rookie tiger officer and Mikey asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well...before Vincent caught me and Brutus making out in the shower heads of the ZPD locker room...which I'm still gonna get you for...I just couldn't stop myself from showing how I feel about Brutus. He's so strong, good-looking and passionate about what he does, but there's another part of him that really caught my attention. He's shy, humble, kind, sweet, funny and always so selfless. Those things really drew me into him and those kinds are really hard to find, even in Zootopia." Stanley explains.

Mikey blinked his eyes and sees that him and Stanley have the same thing in common where they're in love with someone, but is too reluctant to admit it because they're each afraid of jeopardizing their friendship or if the intended crush doesn't feel the same exact way. Vincet blinked his eyes at this and asked Mikey, "If you really love Clawhauser, why don't you just tell him that?"

"For some reason, he kinda knows he loves me. I just don't know if either of us could say it directly to each other." Mikey answered.

"And me...I'm really scared of giving out too much because I don't want to feel rejected again. I've seen what that path looks like and it's one I don't wanna go through again." Stanley responded.

"Again? You mean...?" asked Mikey, a little surprised.

"I've been in a couple of relationships before and I've given my heart to these people, but they either don't take it serious or just want to find someone to give them what they want and have something that I don't have. It's just really damaging and I can't go through that with Brutus." Stanley added.

Vincent could tell that these two are on the same boat as far as their true feelings for the other crushes go and he said, "Listen, I've been where you guys are and I've had my fair share of rejections before I even came out as bi. It all changed my thinking when Gilbert came into my life. He told me that he's not like anyone else that would just love and leave. He's committed, even when on moments where we want to be alone in our house. He's got my back and I have to have his as well. All it takes is some effort and just persevere through it. The last thing you want is to hold back on it because of your fears. You have to push forward, even when you don't want to."

It seems as though those words made a lot of sense to Mikey and Stanley as it all sinks in deeply, mostly Mikey because the whole time he's spent with Clawhauser, he's growing more and more closer to him and the love he felt was just so strong that it's impossible to shake off. He lets out a deep sigh and said, "I gotta take a chance at this and see where it goes."

"That's the only thing you can do. Just tell Clawhauser how you feel. Allow yourself to take that chance. If you don't, how will he ever know?" asked Vincent.

Vincent had made it very clear as he could to help Mikey gain enough courage to tell Clawhauser how he feels about him and he takes a big leap of faith, no matter how the outcome would be and he said, "I'll have to tell him."

"Exactly. And if he doesn't feel the same way, that's okay. At least you'll know." Vincent added.

Mikey takes a deep breath and he plans to do exactly just that; tell Clawhauser how he feels about him and he eats some of his ice cream while Stanley is still on the fence on how he should express his feelings for Brutus, but he knows that his love for the rookie cop is so strong that it's almost like a sign that he's the one. All three officers kept eating their ice cream until the end of the lunch break as they headed back to the ZPD to get back to work.

* * *

We take one more look at Lionheart and Bastien on the next chapter!


	28. High on the New Job

And we see Lionheart and Bastien and Lionheart's got a big surprise for the young intern...in his office!

* * *

Chapter 28: High on the New Job

At City Hall, Bastien is completely thriving on his new position that the mayor had given him recently and it feels like his fantasy had just came true when he actually slept with the mayor of Zootopia. Something like this would potentially end an assitant mayor or asipring intern's career before it even begins, but Bastien knows that he'll never spill secrets on what he and the mayor do...personally. But on the professional spot, that's more accepting. He takes a deep sigh and just felt like all of his dreams are coming true in such a short amount of time and he's been working harder and harder than ever before.

As he receives many bills, checks and payroll from the city, most of the files were sent to Lionheart, as well as keeping up with several meetings and appointments from those to talk business with the mayor and also taking phone calls. Around the same time, the mayor couldn't stop but think about Bastien as that first night he had with him at the house was entirely indescribable beyond measure and he just wants to showcase his newfound appreciation for his promoted assistant mayor one step further.

Mayor Lionheart presses the intercom for Bastien and said, "Bastien?"

"Yes, sir?" Bastien replied, immediately.

"Come to my office in 5 minutes. I'd like to have something to discuss with you, very privately." Lionheart replied, with a very sly tone on his voice when he said the last part.

"Right away, sir!" Bastien replied.

As soon as that happens, Lionheart lets out a very cheerful snicker and he excused himself over to his personal bathroom to get ready for this private occasion with his new assistant and closed the door for several minutes to change into a more...suited attire.

Less than a few minutes later, Bastien enters into the mayor's office and the sight he saw completely took him by surprise as he saw Lionheart, sitting on his desk, putting his leg on his knee with just a robe on and Lionheart said, "I've been waiting, Bastien."

bastien chuckled softly at this and said, "You...you wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes. Come a little closer, Bastien." Lionheart added.

Bastien walked slowly towards the mayor's desk and he was a little unsure of what was happening, but his tail wagging senses that he's excited about something and Lionheart could see his tail wagging fast and that literally got him turned on even more and he said, "I want you to smell my robe...the bottom part."

Lionheart gets down to the ground as bastien gets on his knees and sniffs the lower part of Lionheart's robe and felt something on the tip of his muzzle. He sniffed it and it had this musky felonious odor and before he could even ask what's happening, Lionheart leans over to the wolf and kissed him on the lips passionately. A shocked Bastien had no idea how to comprehend this, but he gave into the kiss as both of their tongues danced around each other's mouths as their passionate kiss grows more and more heated by the minute.

Soft moans and whimpers escape from his mouth and he wrapped his arms around Lionheart's side and Lionheart couldn't fight off the urges to showcase his true plan and he attempts to take off Bastien's shirt and the young wolf was a little nervous by this and asked, "Mayor, are you sure about this? What if...what if someone walks in and catches us in the act?"

"Don't worry about it. They won't be back on office for 45 minutes. Plenty of time to play around." Lionheart replied.

Lionheart kept rubbing Bastien's bare chest, then took off his belt and pants and Bastien felt tempted to remove Lionheart's robe and as soon as the robe comes off, he was shocked by what was shown in front of him...Lionheart naked. Bastien couldn't believe what was going on, but the sight of his entire body just made him amazed and looking forward to taking advantage of that time he's got to live out his fantasy and Lionheart whispered in the wolf's ear, "Tell me what you feel."

"Like I want to...I want to...make out." Bastien replied.

"Go ahead." Lionheart replied, as Bastien kissed him on the lips and both predators kept kissing and kissing and then Lionheart places Bastien on the desk and it was his turn to be in charge and he starts mating the young wolf and Bastien just whimpered and moaned in excitement and he said, "Oh, Lion...ohhhhh...oh yes! Yes! Don't stop! Don't stop, baby!"

"I'm giving everything I got!" Lionheart exclaimed, going faster.

Lionheart kept grunting with much effort as Bastien kept moaning so loud that he just couldn't help but call Lionheart 'master' several times and the two of them kept mating and mating for what seems like an eternity, but Bastien was dreaming of this moment for so long and Lionheart even took off Bastien's briefs and just kept mating him hard, as Bastien left claw marks on the mayor's desk and kept moaning even further, even going as further as a howl.

The howl echoed throughout the office and all over city hall, but no one was there to hear it...which suits both mayor and assistant mayor just fine.

* * *

Might be the last we hear from these two! How will their relationship develop? You never know...now back to Clawhauser and Mikey!


	29. Still Having One True Love

We haven't seen much of Gilbert in this fic, but he's been referenced. So...here are the two love panthers!

* * *

Chapter 29: Still Having One True Love

9:45 PM, Vincent's apartment

Vincent and Gilbert were sitting in their bed together as they were talking about their day and things of that nature and both of them were just laughing with each other as they're joking around and stuff like that and Gilbert explains his day at the doughnut shop being much busier and more insane than ever as he said, "...and everyone thought they were just ordering a dozen jelly-flavored donuts to a high school fundraiser, but what I found out is that they wanted 5 dozen jelly doughnuts. I was like completely dumbfounded by that."

Vincent laughs at that and said, "5 dozen?"

"Yeah! As much as I was stunned to give out the 5 dozen, I knew that whatever it took to get it done, it's for a good cause. And you know I'm a sucker for doing things for a good cause, no matter how much of a pain it'll be." Gilbert explains.

"How much were those 5 dozen?" asked Vincent.

"Like close to 5,000. But it was all on us for the school to support equality rights for the students. There's so many people that just want to slam people for being who they are because they love who they love. Honestly, if someone's that offended by it, keep it to yourself. That would be so much easier." Gilbert added.

Vincent agreed with that and said, "Unfortunately, society thrives on ignorance, fear and division because of certain things. It's the world we live in, but we have to be willing to change that for the better. If there was a law for discrimination of any kind, half of the population of Zootopia would be in jail. As much as I would love to see that happen, it's impossible to do so because for them, prejudism isn't a crime."

"Not much of an arrest record." Gilbert added.

"Nope." Vincent replied, sitting up.

Gilbert nods at this and he turned to Vincent and said, "I saw Clawhauser today at the doughnut shop. He ordered 2 boxes of doughnuts; one for himself and another from one of the rookies at ZPD."

"If by two, you mean one for himself and another for Mikey?" asked Vincent.

That strikes Gilbert's curiosity further as he couldn't believe that his boyfriend figured out who the other box is for and asked, "How'd you know that?"

"Trust me...when Clawhauser says 'one isn't for me, one is for a friend of mine', it means that the second one is for Mikey. I think Clawhauser is in love with Mikey, but neither one of them would admit it to each other. When I think of these two, I see me and you when we first started out. Like, you were the nervous wreck and I was the cool one." Vincent added.

Gilbert chuckles in disbelief and turns to the side and said, "You know, if memory serves me well...it was me that was the cool one and you were the nervous wreck when you first asked me out. Like, you were shaking your legs so hard that I thought we went through an aftershock without an earthquake."

"Are we seriously going there?" asked Vincent, a little annoyed.

Gilbert chuckles playfully and jokingly punches Vincent's arm and said, "You know you love my sense of humor, even back then when you said that everything I say was funny, even when it didn't make sense."

"You still tickled my funny bone...along with tickling my pants." Vincent added.

Both of them laughed with each other as they kept joking about their first encounters with each other until they recalled their first date where they knew that they were the ones for each other and Gilbert said, "You know, if Mikey and Clawhauser feel the same way about each other as we do, I think it's awesome. I don't see the point in trying to hide it. It's super obvious."

"I even knew the signs before they were making out with each other." Vincent added.

That raised Gilbert's eyebrow for a second and asked, "When did you see them make out?"

"I didn't. I just had a gut feeling. You don't have to see what's going on to know where their' secret relationship' will lead them to." Vincent answered.

"Ohhhh...so you knew, but didn't see them kiss. Got it." Gilbert added, nodding his head in understanding.

"Yep. In many ways...it sorta made me appreciate all the moments we've had together and still are having together. The day I revealed my true feelings for you, we were in your house and it was raining outside, I was gonna be at the Zootopia Police Academy and I wasn't sure how long would I be there, but I just needed to do this before it's too late. And the minute I told you how I felt, it was still one of the best experiences of my life." Vincent responded.

Gilbert chuckles in response as he remembers that moment well and he said, "Yeah, I was completely happy when you told me you loved me and want to spend eternity with me. It was a huge thunderstorm, lights were out and the lightning struck. All we had were candles and my mattress and we just kissed for a good 2 hours until the power was repaired."

"Oh yeah...that was amazing." Vincent said, chuckling.

"I hope Mikey and Clawhauser will feel the same way too." Gilbert added.

Vincent nodded his head at this and soon, an idea came to his head and he said, "You wanna re-create our first intimate moment?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Gilbert said, heading straight under the covers.

Vincent giggled for a second and joined in as well, then shut off the lamp as the two started making out from under the covers throughout the remainder of the evening.

* * *

We can only assume what they're doing under the covers...back to Mikey!


	30. It's Now or Never

And Mikey makes a huge decision that will bring him to his choice as he's confronted with lingering feelings for Clawhauser!

* * *

Chapter 30: It's Now or Never

That night, Mikey was home alone in just his boxers and tank top and reflected on what Vincent said about letting out his true feelings for Clawhauser and he's been at a war within himself on whether or not he should tell or keep it to himself until it's too late. It's been tugging at him for the longest time with all the times he spent with Clawhauser; from going to the park with him, their first kiss, their full-on make out moment, laying on Clawhauser's lap, sharing doughnuts together and going on dates for sweets.

All of those times talking on the phone, texting and FaceTiming often times through the night and it's like they're completely inseparable. He takes a deep sigh and it's like Clawhauser is the one person on his mind in a constant basis. The sounds of Clawhauser's giggles always seem to brighten his mood a lot, as well as the smile on his face that looks like a spotted ray of furry sunshine.

And he's also easy to talk to because he could always talk to him about everything, even some that he's never shared with anyone else before and the simple kind words from Clawhauser would always feel better and make him smile again. Right about now, his love for Clawhauser is in full display and it's very clear that everything Vincent, Nick and Judy said were right, though he really hates to admit it and will be thrown with 'I told you so' darts.

In an effort to take the chance, he has to speak with Clawhauser face-to-face and say whatever is on his panda heart and he picks up his phone, looks for Clawhauser's number and calls him. He waits for Clawhauser to answer the phone, but it was swicthed with a voicemail message from Clawhauser himself.

"It's a beautiful day in Zootopia! This is Benji Clawhauser speaking! B-to-the-Claw, as my friends would say! I'm not here right now, but please leave your name, number and message after the beep and I'll be sure to call you back! Giggle-giggle!" Clawhauser's voicemail said.

Mikey sighed at this and he knew that he has to say something to get the message across, and it's now or never. Once the beep comes in, Mikey leaves the voicemail for him.

"Hey, Benji, it's Mikey. I have something really important to tell you and I want to tell you what I want to say in person. If so, can we meet at my place or at your place. Whatever works. Call me when you get this message. Bye." Mikey said, hanging up and putting down the phone.

He sighed heavily as he just lays down on the couch, anxiously waiting for a moment to receive a response from Clawhauser any minute and less than 6 minutes later, he receives a text from Clawhauser and it read, 'Just got to my house. Feel free to come by.'

It was a spur of the moment that prompted him to get dressed and race over to Clawhauser's apartment and just say exactly what's been on his mind and in his heart before it's too late and just go for it. On the way there, Mikey takes a deep breath and just hopes for the best to come out of this as he whispered, "I love Benjamin Clawhauser."

* * *

The moment of truth is coming! Mikey tells Clawhauser he loves him! How will Clawhauser respond? Stay tuned!


	31. Chubby Love

And now...the moment that we've been waiting for! Here is Mikey professing his love to Clawhauser!

* * *

Chapter 31: Chubby Love

Several minutes later, Mikey pulls over to Clawhauser's apartment with his heart beating slowly and sees Clawhauser coming out of there with just his boxers on, wondering what would be so important as to what Mikey would tell him. With a concerned expression on the cheetah's face, Clawhauser wanted to see what was up as Mikey gets out of the car and faces Clawhauser. Having to face the truth on his own made him so intimidated to conquer it, but knowing that he has a love for Clawhauser grows more deeper than ever and he comes close to Mikey and he said, "There's something I have to tell you."

"Okay." Clawhauser replied.

Mikey sighed heavily and he felt so nervous and said to himself, "Where do I start?"

He then turned to Clawhauser and he just took a deep breath and he said, "Benjamin Clawhauser, I've never felt anything like this towards someone before...until I met you. I know this may sound crazy, but I just can't stop thinking about you every single day. When I first met you, it was like getting closer to the sunshine and in a wall of darkness, you always brighten my day up. Whenever I hear your voice, my heart just skips a beat. When you giggle, I giggle back. When you smile, I get so...weak in my knees. In a good way though."

Clawhauser listened to what's gonna transpire to what Mikey is saying as he watched the chubby panda cop pour his heart out directly towards Clawhauser and every ounce of the cheetah's reactions range from surprise to happiness to bliss in no more than 5 minutes. As soon as Mikey made his compliments and his admiration for Clawhauser, he cut straight to the chase.

With a heavy sigh, Mikey looked at Clawhauser in the eyes and said, "What I'm trying to say is that...there are so many guys that I've had crushes on that are so cute and good-looking but never really feel the same way I feel. When I look at you now, I see a heart of gold and innocence and cute chubbiness. I...I had feelings for you since the day I saw you. I...I love you, Benji. I love you."

Clawhauser took a minute to get himself together because he's in the threshold of being in happy tears as his heart melted in pure fluffiness and once those three words came out of Mikey's mouth, Clawhauser just smiled and asked in a hushed tone, "You've been in love with me all this time?"

"Yes." Mikey replied.

Clawhauser just squealed in excitement and said, "Ohhh...Mikey! I love you too!"

And that took Mikey by surprise that Clawhauser did feel the exact same way about him and Clawhauser said, "I've always felt the samw way you felt about me. I just wasn't sure if you felt the same way about me."

Mikey blinked his eyes and felt like a huge weight had lifted off his shoulders after professing his love to Clawhauser and he smiled at this and said, "So I guess that makes us together now?"

"Yep. We are together." Clawhauser replied, holding Mikey's paws.

Both paws had connected with each other's and it was like feeling a very powerful and gentle grip to a point where these two literally belonged together and they looked at each other in the eye and went closer to kiss each other on the lips. Mikey gave out a very passionate kiss towards Clawhauser and he just dug his tongue into Clawhauser's and he grabbed ahold of Clawhauser's butt, which the cheetah let out a small mewl and a very happy purr.

After the kiss, they decided to take it inside where Clawhauser gladly obliged and lead him into his bedroom. Mikey knew what was gonna come next and he took off his shirt and entered inside and Clawhauser closed the door behind him. Seconds later, Mikey threw out his pants as well as his boxers and Clawhauser threw out his own boxer shorts out of the room and locked the door, where sounds of Clawhauser moaning in excitement and Mikey talking sweet dirty words as well as both of their giggling echoed through the apartment all that evening.

* * *

You can only imagine what goes on in the room...this time, as an official couple! Stick around for the aftermath!


	32. The Love Has Come Out

And their love has sunk in...

* * *

Chapter 32: The Love Has Come Out

In Clawhauser's room

Mikey and Clawhauser were laying in Clawhauser's bed together, with just their bare chests and nothing underneath, panting and working up a sweat after a super makeout sesh and it just became evident that once they professed their love to each other, there was no turning back. Mikey was just happy that he finally got a chance to tell Clawhauser, but was still surprised that Clawhauser felt the same way about him as well. Both of them were not wearing anything as they sat on the bed with the covers underneath and Mikey said, "That was something else."

"I don't think I've ever had this much fun with you in a while...now that we're officially together." Clawhauser agreed.

Mikey chuckled at this and said, "Me neither. But I think I needed that."

"Yeah." Clawhauser said, giggling.

Mikey sighed heavily and he turned to Clawhauser's smiling face and the minute he looked lovingly into his eyes, he just felt like time had stopped and that he's able to call him his boyfriend now after resisting the feelings for a long time and trying to keep it between themselves out of fear. He took a deep sigh and said, "If there's anyone I would spend this moment with, I'm glad it's you."

"Me too. How come you kept it from yourself the whole time?" asked Clawhauser.

"Well, I know that I've been getting a lot of grief from Nick, Judy and Vincent as they already know we're a couple before we could even put it out there ourselves. But I think it's been nagging me a long time to just tell you how I felt about you and I was a little worried that you'd reject me." Mikey answered.

Clawhauser scooted over and reached out to Mikey by placing his paw on his back and said, "I would never reject you. You mean a lot to me just as I mean a lot to you. To tell you the truth, I was scared to tell you too."

"You were?" asked Mikey, completely surprised to hear this from Clawhauser.

"Yeah. I wasn't sure if you'd accept me either. Just a donut-loving, Gazelle following, flabby cheetah like me wouldn't get a boyfriend. I would've been fine with it, but you just completely brought me into your world. We have a lot in common and I just wanted you to be the one person that I could feel happy with." Clawhauser responded.

"Even though we're chubby?" asked Mikey, jiggling his stomach.

Clawhauser giggles in response as he rubbed his flabby stomach too and replied, "Yeah, even thoguh we're chubby."

"I'm so glad I'm your boyfriend." Mikey said, smiling.

"Me too." Clawhauser agreed.

Both of them leaned closer to each other's noses and just nuzzled themselves together and Mikey giggled in response to that and Clawhauser's tail swiveled around and both of them kissed each other tenderly and they just wnated that moment to last forever. Just then, a phone call on Mikey's phone shortly interrupts the moment and when he answered it, it was Vincent along with Nick and Judy via FaceTime and he was not surprised that they were calling.

"Hey, guys." Mikey said.

Clawhauser popped his head behind him and waved at the others, completely stunning and surprising the group except for Vincent, who said, "I knew it! You're together!"

"Yep, we're officially boyfriend and boyfriend." Mikey said, smiling.

Clawhauser kissed Mikey on the cheek for confirm the proof which didn't surprise Nick and Judy the most and Judy said, "What did I tell you? You guys do belong together!"

"Thank you for sticking your muzzles where they don't belong, because we wouldn't be together if you didn't." Mikey said, chuckling.

"Anytime." Nick answered.

"So...spill guys. Anything we should know?" asked Vincent.

Nick, Judy and Vincent started spilling out some questions about their relationship and Mikey sighed at this as he ended the call right then and there and put down his phone. Clawhauser chuckled softly and asked, "So...what now?"

"You tell me." Mikey replied, looking at Clawhauser with a charming smile.

* * *

I think it was best to leave it at that question! Next up...Brutus and Stanley profess their love to each other!


	33. Can't Fight This Feeling

And now...we get to see Brutus and Stanley professing their love to each other!

* * *

Chapter 33: Can't Fight This Feeling

That night, Stanley was walking at the park with Brutus, just holding hands together and enjoying the moonlight stroll as Stanley couldn't help but feel so enamored by Brutus' presence. At the same time, he's trying very hard to keep those feelings about the rookie cop contained, but it's very obvious to him that he couldn't hold it in anymore as sparks started flying quickly. Brutus became aware of this and he feels the same way too, but isn't sure how to express them yet.

Soon enough, Stanley made a suggestion and he said, "Hey, Brutus...you wanna come to my place for a while?"

Brutus looked at Stanley for a second and began thinking of a counter-idea to make the night more fun and he said, "I got a better idea. Why don't you come spend the night at my place? We can have our own fun there and best of all...no one can bother us."

That sounded like an intriguing idea for Stanley and very excitedly, he responds, "Absolutely!"

Within minutes, both tigers head to Stanley's car and drove all the way back to Brutus' apartment and Stanley became super stoked to see what kind of fun that he'll have in Brutus' apartment and Brutus could tell that Stanley's enthusiasm is rising up and Brutus just drove on and turned on the radio and what came on was 'Closer' from The ChainMoosers and just bobbed his head to the beat. Stanley started humming along to the tune and both of them were singing along to the words as well as humming to the music.

By the time they reached home, Brutus unlocked the door and opened it, letting Stanley come in and he walked behind him as Brutus said, "Home sweet home."

Brutus turned on the lights and Stanley looks at Brutus' apartment and noticed that there's minimal furniture there and some moving boxes around and Brutus said, "Sorry about the moving boxes, Stan. Ever since I moved here to Zootopia and took the job at the ZPD, I didn't have time to unpack some stuff except a certain few."

"It's all good." Stanley answered.

Brutus headed to the kitchen to get something to eat for the two of them and he pulls out some leftover pasta from the fridge, heated it up in the microwave and brought it over to the living room where Stanley was sitting on the floor and he sets them down and said, "It's not much, but it's enough for two."

"Thanks, Brutus." Stanley replied, as he started eating.

Both tigers started eating some pasta and Stanley's taste buds went all the way to oblivion as he savored every single morsel he could get and Brutus could tell that Stanley's feeling very happy being with him and he just sighed deeply as he ate. After Stanley took a few bites, he knew that there was something that he needs to get off his chest immediately. He was a little nervous to see how Brutus' reaction would be and he just looked at Brutus in the eye and said, "Can I tell you something?"

"My ears are always open." Brutus replied.

Stanley knew that there was no way in turning back any second as he's about to come clean on his true feelings for Brutus and he took a deep breath and said, "You see, ever since you became a rookie cop at the ZPD, I just have the biggest admiration of you. And little by little, it became this infatuation that I have of you."

Brutus widened his eyes a bit as Stanley expressed what he was saying and that's when he figured out that everything Stanley said to him came pouring out of his heart and it didn't hit him until Stanley said these words:

"Brutus...I'm deeply in love with you. I've always love you from the moment I first laid eyes on you." Stanley answered.

Silence filled the room as Stanley looks at Brutus was a very puzzled, yet surprised look on his face and once the moment sunk in, Brutus kept being quiet and Stanley feared that he might've scared him by that and he took a deep sigh and realized that he doesn't feel the same way. He then looked at Brutus and said, "I understand that you don't feel the same way."

Without warning, Brutus quickly came to Stanley and kissed him on the lips deeply and wrapped his arms around the orange-striped tiger and pulled him into the floor and kept kissing him passionately. Stanley seemed shocked that Brutus kissed him that quickly, but soon melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around him. Once Brutus stopped, he was so happy and said, "I love you too, Stanley! I wanted to say it to you, but I didn't you felt the same way either. There's no one that I'd have by my side other than you!"

Stanley's eyes were welled up with tears of happiness and knowing that Brutus loves him too made him feel good and he hugged Brutus tightly and let out a soft purr. Before long, Brutus whispered in his ear, "Make me yours forever."

Both tigers kissed each other on the lips and just wrapped their arms around each other and their tongues were dancing towards each other's mouths and Stanley quickly removed Brutus' shirt as Brutus removed Stanley's hooded shirt, his belt and his jeans and Stanley removed Brutus' shorts and they kept making out and they went into Brutus' bedroom, closed the door and went to the mattress and felt their warm bodies surround each other.

Brutus removed Stanley's tank top and he removed his and they felt each other's bare chests rubbing against each other and Stanley's tigerhood started growing as his tip got close to Brutus' chest and both tigers removed their underwear and proceeded to keep going as Brutus started taking the lead and Stanley started moaning in pleasure.

"Oh Brutus...oh god, yes..." Stanley moaned, breathlessly.

"Tell me you love me again." Brutus whispered.

"I love you." Stanley moaned.

"I love you too." Brutus said, going in faster and faster.

Stanley felt Brutus go inside him and he just kept moaning his heart out and even roaring in pleasure and Brutus went faster and faster, grunting with much effort as Stanley kept begining for more and more did he gave and soon enough, it was Stanley's turn as he got inside Brutus and this time, Brutus was laying flat on his chest as Stanley takes the first move and grabbed his butt, making Brutus moan and purr in pleasure.

"Oh yeah, baby...do your worst." Brutus said, with a sly growl.

Stanley was willing to oblige and he started going in deeper and deeper as Brutus began moaning out loud and kept moaning for more as he loves the rough feeling that came with it and he said, "Oh god...Stanley! Stanley, you animal! Give it to me, Stan-imal! Give it to me! I wanna feel you inside my tiger ass!"

Both tigers were mating into the night, just moaning, growling and roaring in deep pleasure and when they took one last thrust, their desires immediately came true and both tigers panted heavily and laid down on the bed, exhausted from this amazing high, but it was a tremendous high they felt.

"You did good, Stan." Brutus said, chuckling.

"So did you." Stanley said, happily.

Both tigers looked at each other and they knew that their love is official...even if it did take that little extra to do so and they laughed with each other and Brutus said, "I wanna savor this moment."

"As long as I can savor it with you." Stanley said, looking deeply into Brutus' eyes.

They started cuddling together as they fell asleep with each other in the mattress. Though Brutus' room was bare, it was the perfect setting for them to start off their new love life together and they knew that Vincent will ask them about it one of these days, but as long as they're in love...none of that matters now.

"So...how do you think Vincent will react when we tell him?" asked Stanley.

Brutus chuckled at this and replied, "The same way he reacted when he caught us kissing in the showerhead at the locker room at the ZPD."

Stanley giggled in response and said, "Yeah, he'll probably ask us for more details...which is between us."

"Exactly. But only we know." Brutus said, chuckling as he touches the tip of Stanley's nose.

* * *

Well...that's the love scenes! Final two chapters are coming!


	34. How Things Are Going

And after all the insane romance, everything is starting to look up well for Mikey and Clawhauser, now that they're officially a couple!

* * *

Chapter 34: How Things Are Going

By the next day, Vincent and Mikey were driving around Zootopia after a successful sting operation against a child predator who was lurking around on FaceZook to meet up with a 14-year old tiger cub and assistance from Stanley worked like a charm as he had portrayed the part of a teenage tiger and that helped the predator to be picked off the streets and Vincent said, "Excellent strategy, partner."

Mikey chuckled at this and said, "Thanks, V. When it comes to taking down these creeps, it's what I do best."

Vincent chuckled at that notion and said, "You're very quick on your thumbs when it comes to taking down these criminals. How do you do it?"

"Simple...the predator lurks on the prey and the cop gives the predator his or her own medicine. It doesn't have to be child predator, it could be a fake pen pal, boyfriend or girlfriend that is not who the other says they are, stalkers, thugs and even bullies. Who else can re-track their digital pawprints and bring them back to the surface?" asked Mikey.

Vincent chuckled in response and said, "Now you're starting to sound a little cocky."

"Nah, it's just that I don't like tooting my own horn that much. I just let my experience speak for itself." Mikey answered.

"Mmhmm." Vincent added.

As they're driving back to the ZPD, Vincent was compelled to ask Mikey about Clawhauser and he asked, "So...mind if I ask you something?"

"If it's about Clawhauser, we've just started calling each other boyfriend and boyfriend. And things are going great between us and we couldn't even be any happier." Mikey answered.

That made Vincent leave his mouth hanging open because Mikey had already figured out what he was gonna ask and realizing that he's not ashamed to say it made Vincent mind his own business and kept driving. Yet, he let out a smile as he drove knowing that things are going great for Mikey and Clawhauser and if they make each other happy, he's happy too. Vincent chuckled and said, "I was actually gonna say I wish you two chubby lovers the best."

Mikey giggled in response to that and said, "Thanks, Vincent."

As soon as they pulled up back at the ZPD, they walked up the steps and saw Brutus and Stanley walking down the steps holding each other's paws and giving loving glances at each other and Vincent said, "Hello, lovebirds!"

Stanley and Brutus looked at Vincent and Mikey and Stanley waved at them as Brutus said, "Hey, guys. We're gonna have our lunch break with each other."

"Yep. We'll call it our lunch date while on the clock." Stanley added.

It comes as no surprise for Vincent as they knew that these two tigers would hook up eventually and he said, "You know I want some details, right?"

"You'll never know." Brutus said, with a chuckle.

"Hey, come on! Inquiring minds want to know!" Mikey agreed.

Both Stanley and Brutus hopped into their car and jetted off to lunch, leaving both Mikey and Vincent standing there totally perplexed about not getting any details from either of them and Mikey said, "How about that?"

"Hey, guys."

They turned around and saw Clawhauser coming out, eating a doughnut and Mikey said, "Hey, babe."

"Hey, my sweet." Clawhauser said, giggling.

Vincent chuckled at this sight and he nods his head and said, "I'll let you love chubs have a moment. I'm gonna text Gilbert and see if wants a lunch break buddy."

Vincent walks into the ZPD as both chubby cops get some time to themselves and Clawhauser said, "Haven't forgotten about our lunch break?"

"Nope. My stomach's been growling at me for the past 2 hours. I'm super-hungry, I could eat a police car." Mikey added.

Clawhauser giggled at that and Mikey started laughing too and afterwards, Mikey puts his paw on Clawhauser's cheek, leaving the cheetah with a slight purr and he puts his paws on Mikey's shoulders and both of them leaned forward to kiss until...

"Oooooh..."

Mikey and Clawhauser turned around and saw everyone with the exception of Chief Bogo standing by and Mikey said, "Maybe we could've done this in private?"

"Your secret is safe with all of us." all the ZPD officers responded.

* * *

One more chapter left and this story is over!


	35. Taking It All In

And here's where it all ends for the couples!

* * *

Chapter 35: Taking it All In

One week later

After a huge workout sesh at Roaring Muscles, everyone at the ZPD felt refreshed and energized as many of them came out with water bottles and towels on their heads from all of that exercising they did and Vincent took a deep breath of relief and said, "Man, that was some workout!"

Nick exhaled deeply at this and just agreed with that and said, "I'll say. I don't keep myself in shape very well."

"What are you talking about, Nick? You look perfectly in shape to me, even though you barely exercise." Judy stated, looking at Nick's slender figure.

Nick chuckled very sly-like and said, "I have been told that I should have muscles."

"Don't let it get to your head, Wilde." Judy said, pointing it out.

Clawhauser and Mikey followed right behind them, feeling like a billion bricks were on top of their shoulders and sweat had escaped from their bodies after those intense workouts. Mikey wheezed deeply and said, "Why did we agree to come back there?"

"You guys needed to let off some steam after a heck of a week at the ZPD. We all needed it." Vincent answered.

"Yeah, but why us? We're like big guys. We can't even handle one intense workout." Clawhauser added.

"Next time, just take us to a dance class." Mikey stated.

Vincent rolled his eyes and chuckled in amusement over that suggestion that Mikey just made and he said, "Well, now that we're all pumped, you guys wanna hit up the town? There's a bar not further from here called Zootopia Starlight Bar and if you're lucky, Friday night is Gazelle Karaoke Night."

That immediately made Clawhauser's ears perk in excitement where if there's anything that involves 'Gazelle' and 'karaoke', he's gonna be all in and said, "Gazelle Karaoke Night?! What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"I'm with you, my cheetah boom boom!" Mikey exclaimed, with the same enthusiasm.

Vincent, Nick, Brutus, Stanley and Judy were at a loss for words when they heard Mikey call Clawhauser his cheetah boom boom and Nick asked, "Do I wanna ask?"

"I think it's best you don't." Stanley answered.

"Hey, where's Casey?" asked Brutus.

To their surprise, they saw Casey conversing with a muscular lion, a few years younger than him; like between 24-25, just laughing and joking around with each other and then they exchanged numbers so they they'll definitely text...or maybe even an all-night text gab. Casey watches the lion walk the other way and head to his car and drive off and Casey waved at him and then just lets out a very happy sigh.

He then looks up and sees the rest of the crew staring at him and Casey said, "Hey, guys. That was a hell of a workout, wasn't it?"

Vincent wanted to say something about this, but given the fact that he had already peered into Mikey's love life several times, he just said nothing and headed straight to the car. Stanley however...wasn't gonna hold back and asked, "Who's the guy?"

"He's just a new friend I met at the gym." Casey said, getting in the car.

"Sounds like he could be more than that, Case." Stanley said, chuckling.

A few minutes later, the gang walked to the Starlight Bar and as they entered, there were a lot of people there just playing pool, talking, eating, laughing and drinking and it was the one place where they can let their guards down and forget about the fact they're police officers...for now at least. Stanley and Brutus decided to get something to eat and drink as well while Nick and Judy join McHorn, Wolffard, Grizzoli and Snarloff for some pool, which leaves Vincent, Fangmeyer and Casey ordering some drinks; with Vincent only ordering water.

Mikey and Clawhauser were sitting down on one of the booths as the bar begins Gazelle Karaoke Night and most of the patrons and customers were singing to some Gazelle songs and both chubby cops were eagerly waiting for their turn to be on the stage. Mikey is feeling some sort of anxiety to sing on stage because he's always shy around a huge stage when he sings, fearing that people might focus on his weight than his talent.

Not long afterwards, someone called up Mikey's name and that left the panda completely petrified to go out on stage and Clawhauser gave out his encouragement to go out there and sing his heart out. A very reluctant Mikey walks to the stage with mic on hand and he just looks at the audience with a nervous feeling as they began playing 'Try Everything'. He clears his throat and begins singing the words to the song and still nervous, he just focused on Clawhauser for most of the way.

But less than a minute after they played the song, Mikey kept his focus on Clawhauser and he eventually loosened up, not noticing that the crowd was singing along and dancing as well. Mikey felt his confidence rise up to the point of dancing to the beat as he kept on singing and receiving loads of cheers from Judy, Brutus, Stanley and most of the ZPD officers while Nick kept his cool and bobbed his head in support.

After the performance, everyone cheered and applauded for Mikey and Clawhauser just became his biggest cheerleader and just focusing on Clawhauser really helped Mikey the most and he got off the stage and received a hug from the cheetah and said, "You were amazing!"

"Thanks, Benny." Mikey said, happily.

Clawhauser then went to the stage and sang to a different Gazelle song, showcasing his range and his dance moves as he dominated the stage like he owns the place and Mikey cheered for Clawhauser as he said, "That's my boyfriend!"

As the evening progresses on, most of the officers were having fun at the bar where most of them were drinking a little bit, but not too much. Casey then sees the same lion that he met at the gym and finds the time to flirt with him a little bit as the two began drinking. Soon afterwards, both were dancing at the bar, just doing some body movement towards each other and putting on a show and just then, the DJ at the bar started playing this EDM/rave punk song and just danced with no cares in the world.

Clawhauser and Mikey were dancing like crazy, shaking their chubby bellies and booties, even grinding those on each other as Clawhauser twerked the hardest, grinding on Mikey's front end and he completely enjoyed it and Mikey did it back to him, only going 10 times as harder, not caring that his pants were loose and he grabbed Clawhauser's butt.

Brutus and Stanley were just dancing up a storm and Brutus just took his shirt off and danced all over Stanley like it was a stage show and both tigers were enjoying every minute of it while the rest of the officers just danced like it was no care in the world. Vincent chuckled at this and said, "Wish Gilbert was here though."

Clawhauser and Mikey just found themselves staring at each other while the strobe lights were blinking and both of them kissed each other on the lips as the party rages on, not caring if anyone was staring of any kind and nothing could be more perfect than this moment they're having right now as they will cherish the fact that they're officially together now.

"This is the best night of my life." Mikey said, smiling.

"Mine too." Clawhause replied.

They continued on kissing each other and Clawhauser pulls out his phone from his pocket and took a selfie as they're kissing, savoring the moment with a #ChubbyLove.

* * *

Awesome ending! Thank everyone for following, reading, reviewing and favoring this story! Hopefully, there will be more of Clawhauser and Mikey soon! Until then, AniUniverse is out!


End file.
